Difference and Acceptance
by Lunala the Night Bat
Summary: Luna's parent's are killed by a Houndoom pack and she stumbles across a new pack. Being albino, and having wings, the other riolu pick on her. But Lucas the shiny riolu helps her, and lets her stay with his family until Emerald and Roxas, a shiny lucario and a red and black lucario take her in.
1. Our Story Begins

Difference and Acceptance

Luna: Luna is a five year old Albino Riolu. She's shy but kind. She was accepted in her pack despite being albino. she also has wings, which is unusual for a riolu along with being albino, which has never happened before. Her parents were killed by a Houndoom pack.

Emerald: Luna's foster mother after her parents were killed by a Houndoom Pack. Emerald is a shiny Lucario with green eyes. She's very kind and caring and understands how Luna feels like she is different.

Roxas: A red and black Lucario and Luna's foster father. Roxas is the brother of Dimitrius, one of the advisors of Russell. He acts like he's tough but when he is alone with Luna or Emerald he shows his softer side.

Dimitrius: A Lucario who wears glasses and is one of the Russell's advisors. Also the brother of Roxas. He tends to push his glasses back up his nose since they keep trying to slide off. Luna calls him her Uncle Dimitrius, which he has to admit is cute.

Russell: The brave leader of the Lucario pack. He is Lucas's father and keeps the houndoom from attacking. When Luna appears one day he allows her to stay with him and his family until he finds a new family for her.

Maria: Russell's mate and Lucas's mother. Occasionally helps Russel but mostly keeps an eye on Lucas. Looks after Luna while she is staying with them until Luna goes with Emerald and Roxas.

Shadowflame: Leader of the houndoom pack. strong, fearless, and dangerous. He and his pack attack and kill Luna's parents.

Lucas: A shiny riolu and the son of Russell and Maria. Lucas is kind and brave. When Luna is being picked on by some of the other riolu when she first arrives in the pack, he makes them leave and helps her up. He eventually becomes Luna's friend.

Warning: some violence in the beginning

I do not own pokemon

"Run Luna!" Luna's father yelled for her to keep up as she and her parents ran from a houndoom pack. They had been traveling with their own pack when the houndoom had separated them. "I'm trying daddy!" yelped Luna as she struggled to run. She jumped and flapped her little wings trying to gain distance, but fell because her wings were so small, causing her to land on her stomach. Her mother scooped her up and they got a little farther, but soon the houndoom had them at a dead end.

The lead houndoom, Shadowflame, smirked and chuckled as he looked at the 2 lucario and the riolu cowering with no way to escape. Luna's mother put Luna down. "go and hide Luna, we'll try to fight them off". Luna ran and hid behind a large tree, peeking out at the large number of houndoom. They had houndour pups to feed and were on the hunt when they found Luna's pack and separated her and her parents because they were lagging behind.

Luna watched as her parents and the houndoom stared each other down. Then, her father fired off an aura sphere which hit one of the houndoom. Luna ducked back behind the tree then looked again to see what would happen next. The houndoom was on the ground. Shadowflame snarled and leapt at her father only for her mother to whack him upside the head with a bone rush. He shook his head and howled, signaling the others to attack. Soon there were houndoom everywhere, firing off flamethrowers, or using fire fang or bite. Some were on the ground, too exhausted from attacking or in too much pain to move. Her Parents used Aura sphere, bone rush, and force palm, knocking several more down.

But sadly, all too soon Shadowflame and another houndoom had her father pinned down and Luna could only watch as he was attacked and killed. Luna gasped. "DADDY!" she screamed. Her mother yelled too. At first in sadness but then in rage as she formed a bone rush attack and ran at the remaining houndoom, managing to knock a few more down. Then, facing Shadowflame she snarled and prepared to attack him with a bone rush but he dodged and struck her down with a flamethrower.

"MOMMA!" screamed Luna, looking in horror at her mother now lying on the ground.

Shadowflame howled in victory and then he and the remaining houndoom headed off to find the rest of her pack while some of the others took the injured back to their own pack. Her eyes filled with tears, she went over to her parents lifeless bodies. She looked at her mother, then her father. "Momma...Daddy..." then, she burst into tears, sitting in between her mother and father. Luna continued crying for several minutes, not hearing the footsteps coming towards her.

"are you ok?" she looked up to see a large ursaring looking at her with a concerned look on his face. "m-momma and d-d-daddy.." she tried to continue but started crying again. The ursaring looked at the little riolu and then said: "hey, dont cry, I can help you". Luna whiped the tears from her face as she said "y-you can?". He nodded, "sure, lets work together and make a proper burial for your parents". Together they dug two holes and gently placed Luna's mother in one and her father in the other. Patting the dirt on the graves, she stood there and looked at them. "momma, daddy, I'll miss you...". Trying not to cry again, she thanked the ursaring and walked into the forest.

As she walked through the forest, she heard various pokemon moving around her. A mankey hung from a tree branch and watched her, a paras skittered away from her, a murkrow landed on a branch and cawed, causing her to jump. Soon she heard a howl in the distance, probably Shadowflame's pack having another victory. She ran, not bothering to look where she was going, and tripped on a tree root. Landing on her stomach for the second time that day, she knew she probably had a bruise there now.

Looking up, she saw a large meadow with flowers dotting the grass and Lucarios everywhere. On a hill in the middle of the meadow she saw a Brave looking lucario standing there. He reminded her of her father. Next to him was a female lucario, probably his mate. Luna got up and brushed dirt off her knees. "Woah its so pretty here!" she said as she looked around and watched some riolu chase each other.

She walked along looking around until someone said: "hey kid, what are you doing here?" She looked around until she saw another riolu. "Huh?" she said. "I said, what are you doing here?" the other riolu looked at her. "huh, your white, never seen an albino riolu before, hey guys!" he called to his friends, "check this out!". They came over to where the riolu was standing with Luna.

"Found this kid wandering around, what should we do with her?" "I dont know." said one riolu. she looks kinda weird." The riolu that said that tugged at one of her wings. "hmm, never seen a riolu with wings before." "yeah," said another riolu. "she doesn't belong here."

"Hey!" said Luna as she was pushed. "leave me alone!" but the the others didn't listen, they just tugged her wings or pushed her and if she tried to get back up they pushed her back down. Finally, the first riolu said: "why dont you go back to where you came from?" Luna looked down, "I can't. my parents are dead and I dont know where my pack is." "oh boo hoo, who cares." said the lead riolu.

"Leave her alone!" a shiny riolu came over. "she didnt do anything to you." One of the riolu rolled their eyes. "Oh go mind your own beeswax, Lucas." one of the female riolu said. "yeah we don't need you bothering us" one of the riolu near Luna said, kicking her. "Just go away, leave her alone" said Lucas. "Oh, all right, come on guys" the riolu left.

The shiny riolu helped her up, "are you ok?" he asked.

"yeah, I'll be ok" Luna said. "I'm Lucas, whats your name?" the shiny riolu asked. Luna smiled. "I'm Luna" Lucas smiled too and took her paw. "let's go see my dad, he'll help you." They started walking toward the hill where the two lucario were, as they walked up the hill, the male lucario looked over. "hello son, who's that you've got with you?" "this is Luna, dad. She wanderd into the meadow and some of the other riolu were picking on her." The female lucario came over, and looked at Luna "I'm Maria, where are your parents?" Luna looked at her feet, then said "they were killed by the houndoom pack while trying to protect me"

The male lucario nodded in sympathy, "and I'm Russell, the leader of this pack, you can stay with us until we find someone to take care of you." Luna smiled and said "thank you!" Lucas took her paw again, "lets go play, I know where we can go that the other riolu won't bother us" they ran down the hill, and started a game of tag. Luna's wings fluttered slightly in the wind as she ran, laughing as she went. She tagged Lucas, "your it!" she laughed as she ran from him. Lucas laughed and chased her, "oh your so gonna get it!" he teased. Soon, they got tired and flopped down on the grass, laughing and worn out, they laid there for awhile.

Luna picked some flowers and started making a necklace with them, Lucas took a nap, worn out from tag. Once she was finished she slipped the necklace on and waited for Lucas to wake up. he yawned and stretched, then rubbed his eyes. "hey Luna, nice necklace." "thanks Lucas" Lucas looked at her wings. "so can you fly?" Luna shook her head, "no, I've tried, but my wings are too small, they can't support me." Lucas shrugged, "oh well, maybe someday you'll be able to fly" Luna nodded and looked at the sky "well, we have some time before sunset, how about some hide-and-seek? I'll let you hide first"

Lucas ran off to hide as Luna started counting "1...2...3" he went and found a bush to hide in "7...8...9" he hoped she wouldnt find him right away. "10! ready or not, here I come!" Luna looked around, checking behind trees and in patches of flowers. Lucas giggled as he watched her search, not knowing his tail was sticking out of the bush. Luna saw the bush move, and noticed Lucas's tail. Chuckling, she crept over to the bush, and jumped on Lucas. "Found you!" she yelled as she landed on him "ahhh! aw you found me!" Lucas pushed her off.

Then Lucas's mother called to them "Luna, Lucas, time to come back its almost bedtime" Lucas got up and helped Luna up, then they walked to the hill, and sat down. "we can have more fun tomorrow" said Luna. Lucas nodded and got up and hugged his mom "goodnight mom," Maria hugged him back "goodnight Lucas" then he hugged his dad "goodnight dad," Russell did the same and said "goodnight son". Luna said goodnight to them too and Luna and Lucas went and laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning Luna and Lucas watched the other riolu as they played and Luna sighed. "whats wrong?" asked Lucas. Luna looked at him and said, "I dont know why they were picking on me, just because I'm albino, doesn't mean I'm any different." Maria said "they dont like it when others who are different come here, they don't even like Lucas, because he's shiny. They'll forget soon and will leave you alone" Luna sighed again. "I hope so."

Luna stayed on the hill that day, and watched Lucas play. Then she saw the other riolu as they played together and sighed again. Russell gathered his advisors and they discussed who would be best to look after Luna. "If Luna is going to stay here," Russell said, "We need someone to take care of her." He listened to a few suggestions and thought each one over. Then, Dimitrius pushed his glasses back up his nose and said "Russell, I believe my brother Roxas and his mate Emerald would be a good choice." Russell thought for a minute. "hmmm, well, you can ask them and let me know what they say." Dimitrius nodded, pushed his glasses back up again, and went to go find his brother. Russell had the others leave and resumed watching the pack.

When Lucas came back from playing, Luna was napping, and his mother was gone, probably off talking with one of her friends. Russell saw his son and said "we may have found someone who will take Luna in, Dimitrius went to ask his brother Roxas if he and his mate Emerald would look after her. "That would be nice, dad, I think Emerald will like that." Russell nodded, and noticed that Dimitrius was approaching, with Roxas and his mate Emerald, as well as Maria returning. Luna turned over in her sleep, then woke up. Lucas laughed and said "morning sleepy head!" Luna just punched him in the shoulder and got up, trying to wake herself up. She saw some lucario approaching and wondered what was going on.

One of the lucario had glasses, and he walked up to Russell and said something, then pushed his glasses up again. Russel had Luna come over. "Luna, I want you to meet Dimitrius, Emerald, and Roxas." Dimitrius nodded and said "I'm one of Russell's advisors. Roxas is my brother, and this is his mate Emerald." Luna looked at the two lucario with wide eyes. The first lucario was female. She was shiny and had pretty green eyes, she smiled at Luna.

The other lucario was male. With red fur and normal black lucario markings, and purple eyes. He had his arms crossed. "Emerald, Roxas, this is Luna." Emerald waved, Roxas just stood there. Russell looked at Luna, "they are going to be your new mom and dad." Luna looked at Emerald, then Roxas. Then went up to Roxas. "...daddy...?" she said. Then, she hugged Roxas. Roxas looked surprised, then looked down at Luna, and smiled. He picked her up and hugged her. Luna laughed and said "daddy!"

Emerald smiled at Roxas, and Luna reached for Emerald to hold her. Luna hugged Emerald and snuggled into her arms, chin on emeralds shoulder. "...momma..." she said, feeling safe in her new mother's arms. Luna got down and went to Russell, and hugged him. "thank you," she said and Russell nodded, then she hugged Maria and Lucas. Taking Emerald's paw, she, Emerald and Roxas walked down the hill to Luna's new home.


	2. Fun with Friends

Difference and Acceptance

It's been a few weeks since Luna joined the pack. She had gotten used to being in the pack now, and even though the other riolu still didn't like her, John, Mick, and Sabrina are Luna's new friends. And the adult lucario don't mind her being around. Luna has been wanting to practice flying, but Roxas doesn't want her to get hurt.

Luna runs through the grass, flapping her wings and jumping occasionally. After a final jump, she manages to stay hovering in the air for a little bit before falling, landing on her stomach. Are you ok, Luna?" asks Roxas as he runs over and helps her up. "yes, daddy" says Luna, brushing dirt off her knees and rubbing at the grass stains. "you really shouldn't be trying to fly yet, Luna" he said, "your wings are still too small." Luna sighs. "But, daddy. I know I can do it! I just need to keep trying!" Roxas shakes his head. "No, sweetie" he says, "I don't want you getting hurt." Emerald comes over. "He's right Luna, you should wait until your wings are bigger." Luna sighs again. "ok, Momma." Luna goes to find Lucas.

Sighing and kicking a small rock she keeps her head down as she walks, occasionally looking around for Lucas. Watching the riolu that still don't like her playing together, she just shakes her head, wondering if they'll ever be nice to her. Lucas sees her from where he's sitting on the hill and comes down to meet her. "Hey Luna, why the long face?" Luna looks at him and says, "I was trying to fly today, and I fell, and my daddy helped me up and told me I shouldn't try until my wings get bigger, I told him I knew I could if I kept trying, but he doesn't want me to get hurt. My momma wants me to wait too." Lucas just nods. "well, Roxas and Emerald are just afraid you'll get hurt, they are kinda protective." Then he looks at her knees, noticing the grass stains. "Is that how you got the grass stains on your knees?" Luna looks down and nods. "yeah, but they'll come off soon, hopefully the other riolu won't laugh at me."

Lucas stands there, thinking for a minute, then grabs Luna's paw. "Come on," says Lucas, motioning for her to follow, "lets go to the river, you can wash the stains off there." They walk to the edge of the meadow into the forest along the edge. Mysterious eyes watch them everywhere, Luna swears she saw a houndoom somewhere out there, but shudders and keeps going. Some pidgey fly by, a few starly mixed in. Soon they reach the river. Lucas jumps in, soaking Luna. Luna shakes herself dry before glaring at Lucas and beginning to wash the grass stains off her knees, and then getting in the water herself. She got back at Lucas by splashing him, he laughed and splashed her back. "I have an idea," Lucas said, "let's play Marco Polo!" Luna giggles and closes her eyes. "Marco!" she says. Hearing Lucas say "Polo!" somewhere, she starts towards where she heard him. Lucas giggled and moved. "Marco!" Luna yelled again. "Polo!" Lucas says. Luna gets closer, and before Lucas can get away, Luna tags him. "aw, you got me!" said Lucas, pushing her.

Lucas closed his eyes and heard Luna moving away a little before he yelled, "Marco!" Luna yelled "Polo!" and Lucas moved towards where he heard her yell, then said "Marco!" again. "Polo!" Luna said again and Lucas managed to tag her. Luna just pushed him playfully and ran as best as she could in the water away from him. They got out of the water and shook themselves to dry off, and walked through the forest back to the meadow. When they got back though, they suddenly remembered, Luna had forgotten to tell Emerald and Roxas where she was going, and Lucas forgot to tell his parents where he was going. They saw their parents on the hill, looking worried, Dimitrius was there as well. As they got closer they heard Dimitrius speaking. "I'm sorry, I looked everywhere for them and couldn't find them." Emerald's eyes filled with tears and Russell held Maria as she sobbed.

*something tells me we are in BIG trouble* Luna thought as they got closer. Russell saw them approaching and said: "where have you two been?! you've had us worried sick!" "I-I'm sorry, dad. Luna came to see me, and she had grass stains on her knees, so I took her to the river and she cleaned the stains away and we played in the river for awhile...when we came back, we remembered we had forgotten to tell you where we went. I'm sorry dad!" Luna just burst into tears after seeing Roxas angry with her. "we were scared you had been taken by the houndoom pack! Your grounded for 2 weeks, you will stay here, and won't go to see Luna. Lucas just looked down at his feet, "I understand, dad." Roxas grabbed Luna's paw and took her and Emerald home. When they got home, Luna just looked up at Roxas with tears running down her face. Roxas got down to her level, "I was worried you were hurt, or worse! you should have told me where you went!" Then he hugged her tight, and said "you are also grounded for two weeks, until then you can't see Lucas, you'll only stay here, or where I can see you." Luna just nodded, hugged Emerald, and said, "I'm sorry, momma," then went and sat and watched the other riolu play together.

After two weeks, Luna and Lucas weren't grounded anymore. Luna decided to be by herself, and went and climbed a tree and sat on one of the branches, tail swishing lazily. As she sat there she watched what was going on, two lucario, probably teenagers, were mock battling, some young riolu were playing tag, and a small group of riolu were huddled together and laughing about something. A small group of riolu approached, they were Luna's friends. One of the riolu, named John, looked up and said, "hey, there's Luna!" John's brother Mick spoke next, "Yo, Luna! where ya been?" Luna looked down. "Hey, Mick, sorry I haven't been around, I was grounded." The third riolu, a shy girl riolu named Sabrina, said: "well...It's nice to see you again..." John yelled up to Luna, "come on down and let's play!" Luna climbed down and smiled at her friends.

"So why were you grounded?" asks John as they walked along. "Me and Lucas went to the river without telling our parents first, I had grass stains on my knees so I washed them off and then we played in the river for awhile. Of course the pack leader was angry after he saw us return, we were grounded for 2 weeks and couldn't see each other." Mick snickered about the part where Luna said she had grass stains on her knees and Sabrina elbowed his arm. "Ow! hey what was that for?" Mick said while rubbing his arm. "Hey guys, wanna see something cool?" John asked as he brought something out that he had been hiding. "what is it?" asked Luna as she poked it. "It's a yo-yo, I guess one of those weird trainer kids dropped it, not sure how you use one though," he said.

Luna poked it one more time and shrugged, "whatever, it's still cool." John nodded and put the yo-yo down on the grass. Mick flopped down onto the ground, "so what should we do?" he asked. Sabrina suggested hide and seek, Mick was chosen to be the seeker, and everyone hid. John hid in a bush, Luna behind a tree, and Sabrina in another bush. Mick found his brother first, then they both looked and found Sabrina, and then they found Luna. Then, Mick wanted to play tag, so they ran around, chasing each other and getting tagged. Soon they got tired and collapsed on the ground, laughing. Soon the sun was setting and it was time to go home. John scooped up his yo-yo and he and Mick went home after saying goodbye. Sabrina and Luna said goodbye to each other and parted ways.

Roxas saw Luna come back. "welcome back, Luna. what did you do today?" "I played with John, Mick and Sabrina today, John showed us a yo-yo he had found and we played hide and seek and tag." "Sounds like you had fun," said Emerald. She came over and ruffled the fur on Luna's head with her paw, causing Luna to giggle. Then, Roxas started tickling her causing Luna to laugh even more. As the sun went down they managed to stop laughing and Luna yawned. "I guess its bedtime," said Roxas, trying not to yawn, "we should get some sleep." With Emerald and Roxas on either side of her, Luna went to sleep.


	3. Berries

Difference and Acceptance

It's a lazy, hot summer day, and Luna doesn't want to do anything. Roxas suggests they go and pick berries, and says that Luna can take Lucas with her. They go to pick berries and Luna sees an old friend.

Its a hot summer day. Luna looks up at the sky with the sun beating down on everything, and yawns as she pokes a flower while laying on her stomach, wings fluttering lazily every so often. She didn't want to do anything in particular that day, since it was so hot. Roxas came over to where she was and smiled. "I have an idea, why don't we go pick berries? you can even bring Lucas with you if you want." Then he ruffled the fur on her head and went to talk to Emerald. "I think that's a good idea" said Emerald "the trees will shade us and keep us cool." Luna got up, "ok momma, that sounds fun." They went to go see if Lucas wanted to go, after grabbing some baskets Emerald had made.

Luna ran ahead of Emerald and Roxas to the hill where Lucas lived. She slowly tiptoed up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. "yipe!" said Lucas as he jumped into the air. Then he saw Luna behind him. "Wha-Luna? what are you doing here?" "I came to see if you wanted to come pick berries with me." Lucas nodded and went to ask his parents. "Ok, just don't be gone too long." Maria said. Russell smiled at his son and said, "run along and have fun." Lucas grabbed Luna's paw and they ran down to Emerald and Roxas, laughing as they ran. They walked into the forest to where the berry patches were, Luna looking everywhere at all the berries, amazed at all the kinds, more than she had seen back when she was with her old pack.

Emerald and Roxas picked berries, but it seemed that Luna and Lucas ate more berries than they put in the baskets. Soon Luna started laughing, Lucas looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What?" asked Lucas. "Y-your face! hahaha! you have berry juice covering your face! hahaha!" Emerald looked over and chuckled as well, then came over and wiped the juice off of Lucas' face. Lucas giggled as Emerald wiped the juice off, but then Luna and Lucas stopped laughing when they heard a noise. *Stomp* *Stomp* *Stomp* footsteps were heard coming towards them. Roxas got in front of Luna, Lucas and Emerald to protect them, and Luna gasped when she saw who it was! It was the ursaring she had seen back when her parents were killed! "Ursaring!" Luna yelled and ran towards the large bear pokemon and the ursaring laughed and caught Luna, swinging her into the air before hugging her. "It's great to see you again Ursaring!"

"Hey, there girlie!" he said, "How have you been?" Luna looked up at Ursaring. "I've been great! I even found a new pack! come meet my parents!" She jumped down and ran to Emerald and Roxas. "Ursaring, meet my new mom and dad, This is Emerald," Emerald waved, "and this is Roxas." Roxas glared at him for a few minutes, then smiled, "nice to meet you Ursaring!" said Roxas. "Yes, it's nice to meet you," said Emerald.

"Before I came to the pack, my momma and daddy had been killed by houndoom, but then ursaring came and helped me and made me feel better. Then, I left and found the pack." Luna explained. "he's really nice." Ursaring nodded and then grabbed Luna and noogied her, causing her to squeal with laughter before breaking away and saying, "oh yeah, and this is my new friend, Lucas." Lucas looked up at the large bear pokemon with wide eyes. Luna noticed the look on Lucas' face and said "don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Ursaring smiled and grabbed Lucas and swung him onto his shoulders. "weee!" Lucas said as ursaring carried him through the forest. Roxas, Emerald and Luna grabbed the baskets and followed ursaring. They walked through the forest until they came to the meadow again. Ursaring put Lucas down and waved goodbye, the group waved back and went to show off the berries they found. They had a lot so everyone in the pack got to have berries for lunch. Luna enjoyed trying the different kinds she hadn't seen before, and eating the ones she was familier with, especially pecha berries, her favorite. Lucas liked oran berries, and ate so many he got berry juice on his face again.

Once everyone was full they either laid down for a nap or relaxed in the shade, since it was still hot it was too hot to do much. When evening came it cooled down a little and the riolus scattered to play together before bedtime. Luna called her friends over and she and Lucas and John, Mick, and Sabrina got to play Leapfrog, and tag and other games before they had to go home for the night. "Bye Lucas! I had fun today!" Lucas nodded, "me too." They said goodbye to their friends and went home, wondering what they would do tomorrow.


	4. Shadowflame

Difference and Acceptance

This chapter and possibly one or two after will be focusing on Shadowflame.

Shadowflame walked out of the cave he slept in, and stretched. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun shining with a few clouds dotting the sky, then looked as his pack members started appearing from their dens and started their day. He smiled as he saw a few houndour running around. A couple houndoom said good morning to their alpha and he nodded in response. He cared for his pack a lot, not like the leader of his old pack when he was just a pup. When Shadowflame was young, the alpha of the pack he lived in, Shadowstorm, didn't seem to care much for his pack. He was mean to the houndour and houndoom, forcing the pack on hunts, while he stayed behind. The pack thought he was a cruel alpha.

Shadowflame had to be careful around the alpha so he wouldn't get hurt, since Shadowstorm seemed to hate him the most. He would sometimes trip Shadowflame or chase him from food. As Shadowflame got older he learned to avoid the alpha and stick close to his parents, who would protect him, or if he was with his friends, they would hide when Shadowstorm came around. When Shadowflame became a teenager and evolved into a houndoom, Shadowstorm kicked him out of the pack, deciding he was old enough to live on his own and eventually make his own pack. So, without getting to say goodbye to his parents or his friends, he ran from his old pack, tail between his legs. The anger from being kicked out built up in him and he decided to be a better alpha than his old one...

Startling out of his daydream, he shook his head and a nearby houndoom asked if he was ok. "I'm fine, Derrick." Derrick nodded and went to another houndoom and started talking to him. Some of the other houndoom wondered why Shadowflame didn't have a mate, but he wouldn't tell them. He had started and held together a pack without help, and never did try to find a mate. *but...* shadowflame thought to himself as he walked around, watching the various members of his pack, *maybe it would be good to have help with the pack* especially when their rival pack came around, it was led by a mightyena, who had a pack of Mightyena and poochyena. Shadowflame decided to go walk by himself, and also think a little bit. Leaving Derrick in charge while he was gone, he went into the forest.

Walking through the forest, Shadowflame thought about when he was younger, about when he started his pack, and about how he was doing well managing the pack by himself. He wasn't watching where he was going and almost bumped into two poochyena that ran by. "Sorry, mister!" one of the poochyena yelled back at him as he followed his friend, and they both ran into some bushes and disappeared. Wondering where they went, he decided to follow them, walking through the bushes he gasped at what he saw. There were several houndoom and a couple houndour, like his own pack, but there were also some poochyena. Confused by the poochyena being there, he walked into the pack, and the poochyena from before came up to him. "Hey mister! what are you doing here?" Shadowflame looked at the little poochyena, "I saw you and your friend run by and I wondered where you lived so I followed you." The poochyena cocked his head, "well I live here with my brother and my friends, we were separated from our old pack." Then they heard a voice.

"Who's your friend, Nicky?" Both looked to see who had spoke, and Shadowflame was surprised. It was a female houndoom, but her fur was pink while her muzzle, belly and the tip of her tail were yellow, instead of a spade shape on the end of her tail, she had a strange three pointed shape on the end. her paws and the fur halfway up her legs was black, her horns sloped back instead of curving up and back, and her eyes were a ruby red color, like the gems in the skull pendant on her neck. "Oh, hi Annabelle, this is" he looked at Shadowflame. "My name is Shadowflame, nice to meet you Annabelle." Annabelle smiled, looking at the orange and black houndoom in front of her, "nice to meet you too, Shadowflame." Annabelle looked at Nicky, "why don't you go play? I'm going to talk to Shadowflame." "ok," Nicky said and ran off to find his brother Toby.

Annabelle motioned to Shadowflame. "Follow me, let's go somewhere where we can talk." So they went and sat under a tree. "So, why are you here?" Annabelle asked. "Well, like I told that poochyena, I came here because I saw him and his brother run by after I almost bumped into them and followed them after they went through the bushes. Why are they here?" Annabelle got a sad look on her face, "I found them in the forest, poor little guys, they had gotten separated from their pack during a hunt and I took them in." Shadowflame smiled at her, "well that was nice of you." Annabelle smiled, she liked this strange colored houndoom. "I have a pack too, a small group of houndoom and a few houndour." Shadowflame told her.

As they talked and laughed about different things they didn't notice a dark shape approaching the pack. "I remember when I was kicked out of my pack when I was a teenager, my alpha Shadowstorm really didn't like me for some reason." Annabelle licked him, "It may have been because of your color." Shadowflame shook his head. "I don't know." When the mystery pokemon saw Annabelle lick the other houndoom she was sitting with, he got mad and ran towards them. "HEY YOU" he yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He rammed into Shadowflame and knocked him away from Annabelle. Annabelle gasped. "Riven! what are you doing?!"

Riven turned from where he was glaring at Shadowflame to look at Annabelle. "Just protecting you, babe." he smiled and she rolled her eyes. "He wasn't doing anything to me we were just talking, besides, I like him, Shadowflame is nice." Riven looked surprised. "Wait, Shadowflame?" He turned to where Shadowflame was on the ground, "Don't I know you?" Shadowflame got up. "Im the leader of another houndoom pack, wait, your the leader of the Mightyena pack!" They growled at each other. "Stay away from Annabelle" Riven said, "or I'll hurt you." he snarled after that. "Now leave!" Shadowflame glared. "Fine, but I challenge you to a battle, tomorrow, at this spot." Riven nodded. "Fine."

Shadowflame said goodbye to Annabelle, and left. Annabelle glared at Riven. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Riven smirked at her, "Cause I love you babe, I don't want anyone hurting you." Annabelle shook her head, "he wasn't hurting me! I was just talking to him! now leave me alone, you have to get ready for your battle with him tomorrow," She walked off. Riven sighed and left, shaking his head as he thought of how stubborn his girlfriend could be.


	5. Shadowflame vs Riven

Difference and Acceptance

Shadowflame battles Riven the mightyena for the love of Annabelle.

After he had run as far from his pack as he could, Shadowflame stopped, exhausted from such a long run. He plopped down onto his stomach and laid there, panting. A few hours later he got back up and started walking, he decided he would need to at least find shelter for the night, and then try and join another pack tomorrow if he could. Finding a hollowed out tree stump, he went in and went to sleep, hoping to have luck finding a new pack to join the next day. Waking up that morning he walked out of the stump and went to the nearby stream and got a drink of water.

Shadowflame began walking through the forest again, keeping an eye out for another houndoom pack to join. He would even join a mightyena pack if he had to. But sadly he had no such luck, when he found a houndoom pack, the alpha chased him away, not liking outsiders wanting to join his pack. So, he kept going, and kept getting rejected, he decided he would just make his own pack, and started to look for a good place to do that. Coming into a clearing he found a large meadow with a few small shelters scattered around and a large cave, which he decided would be his new home. He would go tomorrow to find some houndoom willing to join his pack or hope that some would come by, hoping to join.

The first member of his pack was Derrick, he was a young houndoom like himself, probably kicked out of his own pack. Shadowflame welcomed him to his pack, happy that he had a start to his own pack. Soon more members came, like Tasha, who became mates with Derrick, or some abandoned houndour pups that Shadowflame had found while hunting for food and looking for more houndoom. He treated them like his own sons and protected them when rival packs came. When those pups grew up, one pup, Flick, decided to leave, but the other two, Harvey and Leo, decided to stay with their adopted father.

Shadowflame felt his heart swell with pride as he watched his two sons grow and his pack grow as well. Although he was sad that Flick left, he was proud of him all the same and knew he would make a good Alpha if he made his own pack. Snapping out of his daydream again, but smiling as he did so, he resumed his walk back to his pack from Annabelle's. Upon his return, his two adopted sons, though fully grown houndoom, still pounced playfully on their father, happy that he was back. "hehe, hey Harvey, Leo" he greeted his sons, "get off me please." They got off of him and ran off, chasing each other. Shadowflame shook his head, chuckling at their antics.

Then he thought of his other son, Flick. Was he ok? did he have a pack now or was he part of a pack? He hoped he was ok, since he hadn't seen him for so long. Remembering he had a fight with Riven tomorrow, he decided to go to bed early to be ready for it. Curling up in his cave he smiled as his sons came in and laid down with him, enjoying the warmth they provided by sleeping on either side of him. The next morning he enjoyed some time watching his pack before leaving it under the watch of another houndoom and going to Annabelle's pack so he would be ready when Riven got there.

He went to the spot where they would have the battle. Annabelle was there, she wished Shadowflame luck and they managed to talk a little bit before Riven appeared. The mightyena had a smirk on his face as he approached, stopping a little bit in front of Shadowflame. "Ready to lose, punk?" Riven said confidently as he looked at his opponent. Shadowflame just growled, and glared at Riven. Annabelle just gave them a worried glance and went to check on the poochyena brothers, leaving the two to their fight.

They stood there, facing each other, wondering who was going to make the first move. Then, Shadowflame lunged forward with a fire fang, but Riven dodged and clamped down on Shadowflame's tail with crunch. Shadowflame howled in pain and pulled his tail away before using shadow ball, scoring a hit on the mightyena. Riven snarled and lunged at Shadowflame, using take down to tackle him to the ground, Shadowflame got back up, and used flamethrower, scorching some of Riven's fur. Riven used Snarl, trying to get Shadowflame to back off but he just slashed at Riven's face, scratching over one of his eyes. Riven just glared at him, eye closed in pain.

Riven attempted one more Crunch attack but Shadowflame used fire fang again and knocked him down. Annabelle came over to see the outcome of the battle and saw Riven on the ground and Shadowflame standing over him. Riven just got up and stalked off, glaring at Shadowflame and accepting his fate. "So long, punk!" Shadowflame yelled as Riven left, Annabelle coming over and standing next to Shadowflame. "Well, we won't have to worry about him for awhile." Shadowflame said to Annabelle. "He'll be waiting for that scar to heal."

Annabelle smiled at him. "well, Shadowflame. I guess it's you and me now." Shadowflame nuzzled her. "Do you want to stay here or move your pack with mine?" Annabelle thought for a minute. "I think I'll move my pack to add to yours, just let me tell them whats going to happen." Shadowflame nodded and sat down as Annabelle headed over and called her pack together, explaining what was going to happen. After she gathered everyone together she motioned to Shadowflame and he came over. One of the poochyena came to him, "hey again, mister! are we gonna live with you now?" Shadowflame nodded and smiled at the little poochyena.

As they walked through the forest to Shadowflame's pack, the group chatted as they walked, an occasional mankey or pidgey passed by, sometimes watching the group before moving on. Soon the group got to Shadowflame's pack. Shadowflame went ahead as the rest entered and began introducing themselves. Leo noticed that his dad was back. He ran over to Shadowflame. "Hey! Dad's back! hi, dad! who's your friend?" Harvey came over as well and sat next to Leo. "This is Annabelle." Shadowflame said, introducing her to his sons, Annabelle smiled at them. "These are my adopted sons, Harvey and Leo, my third adopted son is gone, probably in a new pack or has made one of his own." Annabelle looked happy. "Nice to meet you two!" Harvey and Leo nodded, "nice to meet you too." Then they left to meet the other new ones.

Shadowflame then took Annabelle and showed her his cave, She seemed to like it. Then sitting in front of the cave and watching the other houndoom and houndour and the two poochyena talking and playing together, they smiled, Annabelle nuzzling Shadowflame.


	6. On an Adventure

Difference and Acceptance

Luna and Lucas explore a meadow that Luna imagines as a Savanna. They encounter a Luxray pride as well.

and I named the old pyroar after my pyroar Xanxus on my pokemon Y version.

also Thumbs up if you get the Lion King refrence

Luna tiptoed through the grass, which was slightly taller than she was. Lucas giggled quietly from where he was hiding, they were playing hide and seek. Luna listened to the rustling noise the grass made as she moved through it. Peeking through a patch of grass she saw she was behind Lucas. Grinning, she pounced on his back, scaring him. "Agh! oh, hi Luna." Luna just giggled as she sat on his back, pinning him to the ground. "Get off of me, your crushing me, can't...breathe..." Luna got off and helped him up. They walked through the grass together, holding paws so they wouldn't get lost. Soon they came upon a huge boulder, and with a little trouble, got up on top of it. From there they could see over the grass.

Luna panted a little before ruffling her wings and sitting down. Lucas was laying on his back, panting. After awhile the two looked over the grass, noticing the patches of ground that occasionally showed through. "You know..." Luna said. "It kinda looks like a savanna." "It kinda does." Lucas agreed. And as they looked, different pokemon appeared. There were girafarigs, donphans with little phanpys, a pool of sand with a few hippowdon in it, a herd of zebstrika ran by, while a flock of Mandibuzz flew through the air. Lounging on the ground in the shade of a large rock while a Luxray sat on top was a pride of Luxray and a few luxio and shinx. A lone male pyroar went to a watering hole for a drink.

Climbing down from the boulder, they looked around at everything as they walked, even seeing a few aipom in one of the trees. Luna stopped and looked up as she watched a girafarig eating leaves from one of the trees. He was a young girafarig, but he was able to reach the tree if he put his front hooves on the trunk of the tree. The girafarig saw her looking at him and lowered his head. "Hey, there!" he said. "What are you doing?" "We're exploring!" Luna told him. "Exploring? sounds fun, I'm Stretch, and this," he nodded towards his tail, "is Chomp." Chomp turned his head toward them and smiled, Lucas reached out to pet him and Chomp snapped at his hand and gave him a cheeky grin. "Now, now, Chomp, behave." Stretch told Chomp. Lucas just watched Chomp carefully, "Lets go, Luna." Luna nodded and they waved goodbye to Stretch, who was talking to Chomp.

Walking over to the large sand pit, Lucas walked over the sand and sat down. "Uh, Lucas, I wouldn't sit there if I were you..." Lucas wondered why and then he felt something rumble underneath him and was launched into the air by a stream of sand. "Whoa! get me off this thi-ing!" Said Lucas as he bobbed and tumbled on top of the sand fountain. Soon he was lowered down and he went back to where Luna was, and whatever the thing was that made the sand fountain came up from the sand. "Well, you should have watched where you were sitting." Said the hippowdon that came up, "I had to get you off of my back somehow." "Sorry, we just came over to see what was here, and Lucas decided to go and sit on the sand, I don't know why." She said while looking at Lucas. Lucas shrugged and the hippowdon said, "Well just be careful." They thanked him and went on, wondering what they would see next.

Lucas saw the herd of Donphan and went over, but didn't get too close, and watched a female Donphan and her baby Phanpy. Luna crept up quietly to crouch beside him, not making a sound. They watched the Donphan as they fed and played together. A curious young phanpy came over, and squeaked out an attempt at a trumpet. Luna smiled at the little pokemon and patted him on the head. A Donphan spotted them and came over, Luna and Lucas looked up at the Donphan, who was bigger than both of them, casting a shadow over them. The little phanpy squeaked a trumpet greeting and walked over to her, bumping her leg affectionately. The female Donphan stroked her son with her trunk then turned her gaze to Luna and Lucas.

"I see my son has made some friends." She said as she looked at them. Luna nodded, "yes, he's very cute, and friendly too." The phanpy smiled and walked over to her again, softly bumping her, like he wanted to play. The mother Donphan watched as Luna and her son playfully chased each other, then a male Donphan appeared. He trumpeted angrily and charged at Luna, but the female donphan blocked him. Luna and Lucas watched in awe as they watched her block the slightly larger Donphan. "Now, calm down, Vince! They weren't hurting our son." Vince shook his head, "I don't care," he grumbled, "I don't want strange pokemon coming here and playing with my son." He stomped off and the female donphan watched him leave and sighed. She turned back to the two, "I'm sorry," she sighed again, "but I better go, I don't want him to hurt you." She motioned for her son to follow and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked. Luna shrugged and they walked off, as they approached the water hole they had to step back to avoid being trampled by a Zebstrika herd. Lucas sweatdropped, "that was close." "Too close." Luna agreed, and they went to the water hole, where the male pyroar they had seen was resting in the shade and licking a wound on his paw. Luna gasped, "Grandpa? are you ok?" She ran over to the pyroar, who stopped licking his paw to smile at her. He was old, the white streaking his mane and the wrinkles on his face showed that. "Oh, its just a small injury, im fine." he said as she came over and looked at the wound. "It looks like a bite wound." She said. She went over to the water and cupped some in her hands, careful not to spill it. She let the water drop on the injury, washing the blood away, then, using a leaf, she used it like a bandage to cover it.

"So, are you really Luna's grandpa?" Lucas asked as they pyroar tried to stand, and after several attempts he managed to. "No, but I'm so old and my name, Xanxus, is hard for her to say, so I let her call me grandpa." "oooh" Lucas nodded in understanding and Luna had to ask, "so what happened to you?" Xanxus sighed, "Well I was once the leader of my own pride here, but one day a Luxray challenged me for my spot and even though I tried so hard, I lost," he chuckled a little after that, "I guess im not as strong as I used to be." Luna hugged him, "don't say that, grandpa, you'll always be strong and powerful to me." Xanxus smiled and nuzzled the top of her head, making her giggle. Xanxus decided he wanted to stay where he was for awhile before trying to walk so with a parting wave, Luna and Lucas were off again.

They didn't get very far before Luna heard six young voices call her name and then was pounced on by six young shinx cubs, all of them licking her. haha! q-quit, that t-tickles! hahaha!" Luna laughed while trying to get the shinx off of her. Lucas just giggled as he watched. After Luna got the shinx off of her, she got a good look at what pounced on her. She gasped when she saw the shinx cubs, "guys! its been so long since I saw you!" The shinx had been little cubs the last time Luna came to visit. "You've gotten so big!" She turned to Lucas, "these are my friends, Sparky, Zap, Blitz, Jackie and Sparkz." Sparky playfully pounced on her and as they playfully wrestled, a Luxray came over and she looked up from where she was laying on the ground. "Oh, Hey King Thunderclap, long time no see." She said as she got up and Sparky went over to his brothers.

Thunderclap smiled, I see my sons found you." he said with an amused smile. "It's been awhile since your last visit." Luna got up, and hugged the Luxray, "I know, and I'm sorry, I've been busy." They walked to see the rest of Thunderclap's pride, a couple of the Luxio, who were a little bit older than the shinx, smiled as they saw Luna. Laying on the rock with a few other Luxray was an unusual pokemon. She was an absol, with the usual snowy white fur, and her claws, tail, face and horn were grey. Her eye's were a sparkling green color, she was beautiful. Luna approached the Absol and curtsied as well as she could, "hello, Queen Snowfall." Queen Snowfall looked at the riolu in front of her, "It's lovely to see you again, Luna." Her gaze then went to the bundle of fur curled up at her side.

The fur moved to reveal an absol cub. Her eyes were light blue, and she had a bump on her head showing her growing absol horn. Instead of being grey, her claws, tail, and face were red, she was a shiny absol! She looked up at Luna and closed her eyes as her mother licked her head. "She's beautiful!" Luna said to Snowfall. "What's her name?" She asked. "Thank you," Snowfall thanked her, "her name is Jewel." Luna gently picked Jewel up, and cradled her. "Come over here, Lucas." She called her friend over so he could see the absol cub. He came over and was amazed at the sight of the shiny absol cub. They sat down with Jewel in Luna's lap. Lucas reached over and gently stroked Jewel on her head, she licked his paw, making him giggle. Lucas decided to hold Jewel for awhile, Luna got pounced on by one of the Luxio, Ray, "We didn't finish our game from last time, he said.

That led to some playfully wrestling, with Ray and Luna tumbling around on the ground and Thunderclap watching them, then Luna had Ray pinned down. "Pinned ya." She said with a grin. "Let me up." Ray pushed Luna off and they started wrestling again. Luna soon had Ray pinned down again, "pinned you again." Thunderclap chuckled, "looks like she won, Ray." Ray grumbled and pushed Luna off again. Luna went back to Lucas and picked up Jewel before sitting down. The little absol head butted her paw and laid down on her lap. As they talked about what they had missed since Luna's last visit Lucas noticed that the sun was starting to set. He poked Luna's arm, "Hey, it's getting late, we better get home now." Luna noticed the sun setting, "your right Lucas." She took Jewel over to Snowfall and they prepared to leave. Ray playfully tugged one of Luna's wings, "I'll get you next time," he smirked. "Yeah, right." Luna laughed.

As they walked home they couldn't wait to tell their parents about the fun they had that day.


	7. Rainy Day

Difference and Acceptance

**Hey guys, hope your enjoying the story so far! Im really enjoying writing it! comments are appreciated so feel free to let me know what you think.**

* * *

Luna sat under a tree, watching the rain fall with a miserable look on her face. With Summer's end drawing near, it had begun to rain more. On a normal day Luna would be playing with Lucas or out sitting in a patch of daisies that made lovely flower crowns. But today it was raining, and she decided to stay out of the rain. Some of the others didn't seem to mind though, a couple lucario were out in the rain, enjoying the feeling of it falling onto them.

Emerald and Roxas weren't bothered, in fact they were out in the rain, dancing like they were still young lucario, not even caring that they were getting soaked. Emerald looked over, green eyes sparkling, "come on, Luna! come and dance with us." Luna shook her head no. As she watched them, she wondered if Lucas was miserable too. But Lucas was out in the rain as well. He loved rain, and he went over to try to get Luna to come out and have fun in the rain with him.

Lucas spotted her, sitting under that tree and walked over, stopping in front of her. "Hey, Luna, wanna come and play with me?" Luna just shook her head again, "no, i'll wait for the rain to stop." Lucas sat down next to her, "why?" Luna glared at him, "cause then my wings get wet and it's hard to get water out of the feathers." Lucas thought for a minute, then got up. "come on," he tried to get Luna up as well. "come play with me." Luna sighed, "fine." She got up and stepped out into the rain with Lucas.

Once she was out in the rain, Luna shook her wings to get the rain off and just stood there, "okay, now what?" Lucas just grinned at her and grabbed her paws. "Now, we spin!" They spun in a circle, rain hitting them and soaking their fur, but Lucas didn't care, and as Luna spun she started to ignore the rain, and began to laugh, enjoying the fun she was having with her friend.

Russell watched his son from his spot on the hill. His mouth twitched upward into a smile as he saw how happy he was. Maria came over and placed a paw on his shoulder as she watched the two play. Then Russell sighed, as a thought hit him. "Well, soon it will be time to gather food and start our journey to the Winter caves. Luna probably hasn't done something like that before." Maria had to agree, "I know dear," she sighed too, "but we'll just have to see what happens." Maria had gone on the journey several times before, ever since she was mated to Russell. She wasn't sure if Luna would be able to make the journey to the caves or not.

After several hours of playing in the rain, it stopped. The clouds cleared up and the sun shone, starting to dry everything. "Finally!" Luna said and shook herself, trying to get her fur dry, then started to dry her wings. She turned her head towards her her left wing, licking and tugging at the feathers, trying to dry them. Once she was satisfied, she started on her right wing. Lucas just watched her, amazed at how she could preen her wings like any bird pokemon did. "How do you do that?" Lucas asked when she was done. Luna shrugged, "I don't know, I used to watch the bird pokemon and soon I was preening my wings just like they do, it helps straighten the feathers and keep my wings looking nice

Unfortunately, one of the riolu that didn't like Luna had been watching, and began laughing. "Why were you licking your wings? are you trying to be a bird?" They began laughing again. "Shut up, Dustin!" Lucas said, "leave her alone!" Dustin smirked, "aww, are you trying to protect your girlfriend, pretty boy?" That made Lucas mad, "she's my friend! now leave her alone!" Dustin pushed Lucas down. "Lucas!" Luna tried to help him up but Dustin got in her way, "you stay out of this! this is between me and him." He then prepared to hit Lucas but a voice stopped him. "Dustin! what are you doing?"

A female lucario, having seen what happened, had yelled at her son. Dustin turned around. "What mom?" She came over and grabbed his paw, "you leave them alone! what did I tell you about bullying other riolu?" He glared, but didn't say anything. As his mom pulled him away, he just glared at Luna and Lucas. Luna reached out a paw and helped Lucas up. "Are you ok?" Luna asked him. Lucas nodded, "yeah i'm fine. Dustin'll probably leave us alone for now."

Luna grabbed his paw, "follow me." So they went over to where Luna's favorite patch of flowers was and sat down. Luna began to make a flower crown while Lucas watched some younger riolu jump in puddles. Luna snuck up behind Lucas and put the flower crown on his head, "fit for a prince." She smiled. "Huh?" He looked up, "oh, thanks!" Luna bowed than said, "now, my prince, what would you like to do now?" Lucas thought for a minute, then smiled. "First, I want my princess to have a crown." Luna nodded and began to make a crown for herself. She gave it to Lucas and he gently placed it on her head. "Now, let's go jump in puddles!"

He bowed, eyes closed and extending a paw to Luna, "Shall we go, My princess?" Luna giggled and took his paw, "yes, lets go." So they ran over to the puddles and Lucas jumped into one, splashing mud on Luna. She glared at him for a minute but then jumped in too, splashing him with mud. They jumped in the puddle, and got covered in mud, but they didn't care. Then, Lucas started laughing, Luna wondered what was so funny. "What?" Then she looked down, and noticed she was covered in mud. "Oh dear.. but your covered in mud too!" That made Lucas laugh harder.

When Russell saw the two he had to laugh, they were covered in mud and it was even dripping off of them. "Look at you two," He chuckled. "Your covered in mud! Run along and go get cleaned up." So Luna and Lucas chased each other to the river, laughing the whole time. They jumped into the water and began to wash the mud off, it was a little harder for Luna since her fur was pure white and she even had some mud in her wings. She rubbed at the mud then took a breath and dunked herself under the water. Once she came up for air, most of the mud was gone, so she washed off what was left, all she had to do now was clean her wings.

Luna got out of the river and shook herself to dry her fur, then watched Lucas as he washed the mud off himself, then got out of the river. Once he had shaken off to dry his fur, Luna groomed her wings and got them clean, then they headed home.

Little did Luna know what was going to be happening in a few days...

* * *

**Looks like those two had fun in the rain! and yes Luna can preen her wings like a bird, but that just makes her more interesting ;)**


	8. Fall

Difference and Acceptance

**Hey Guys! here's the next chapter, hope your enjoying this, I appreciate any comments you have on this! With Fall approaching the Lucario are beginning to gather food for winter. enjoy!**

* * *

Fall was approaching. The days were becoming cooler, the skies stayed clear most of the time although it rained occasionally, and the trees were starting to get tinges of red, orange, and yellow to their leaves. Luna had learned that throughout fall the adult Lucario would be gathering food for winter, and although most of the riolu were too young to help, a couple of the older riolu would be helping them. Luna decided she wanted to help, even if she was too young to help she would still try.

Luna walked over to where her father was. Roxas was picking mushrooms near where Luna first came to the pack. "Can I help, Daddy?" Luna asked him, Roxas looked over at her after picking a mushroom and putting it in a basket, "Sure you can, sweetie." Luna smiled and went to pick a mushroom, "careful Luna, some mushrooms aren't safe to eat," he said, crouching down and pointing at the mushroom she was going to pick, it had a red top and white spots, "I'll show you which ones you can pick." He got up and led her to some mushrooms, "now, these," he points to a creamy colored mushroom, "and these," he points to a mushroom with a light brown top, "are safe to eat, and taste good too."

Luna picked one of the light brown topped mushrooms and put it in her mouth, chewed, then swallowed. She smiled, "it is good!" So they picked mushrooms and as she did Luna looked around, at the trees with their leaves beginning to change color, a family of rattata scampering by, and an old noctowl that had landed on a tree branch and had gone to sleep. Then, She noticed the spot where her parents were buried. A tear appeared in her eye as she looked, then turned her head and brushed the tear away with a paw while reaching for another mushroom. A startled paras scuttled away and she realized she had almost grabbed one of the mushrooms a paras has on its back, "sorry paras," she mumbled as she went back to picking mushrooms, a little oddish walking by cheered her up a little by smiling at her.

Once the basket was full Roxas picked it up, "come on, Luna!" so Luna said goodbye to the oddish and took his paw and they walked back home. When they got back Luna noticed Emerald wasn't there, so she asked her father, "where's momma?" Roxas ruffled the fur on her head, "She's off picking berries, why don't you go help her?" Luna smiled and hugged Roxas, "ok, Daddy." She ran off to the part of the forest where the berry bushes were and found Emerald picking berries and dropping them into some baskets she had with her.

"Hi momma!" Luna said happily as she wrapped her little arms around her mother's legs, Emerald smiled and scooped her up, giving her a hug. "Hi, Luna! Where you helping Daddy?" Luna nodded, he taught me which mushrooms I could pick, and I almost picked a mushroom that belonged to a paras and I saw an oddish too!" Emerald smiled and chuckled, "sounds like you had fun! would you like to help me?" Luna nodded, and began to pick some pecha berries from nearby bush. But when all the berries she could reach had been picked, she looked at some that were slightly higher than she could reach and flapped her little wings and struggled to get up to the berries so she could pick them. She managed to grab a few before she fell, Emerald caught her before she hit the ground.

"Look momma, I got some!" Emerald just smiled as she placed her on the ground, then took the berries from her and ruffled the fur on her head. They filled the remaining baskets with Oran, Nanab and Qualot berries and then went back home, Roxas was waiting for them. "Look at all the berries we got, daddy!" Luna said as she hugged him. Roxas smiled down at her, "wow that is a lot! thanks for helping today!" Luna laughed, "your welcome, daddy!"

Later that night, Luna lay sleeping between Emerald and Roxas, but she was having a nightmare, she was remembering the time the houndoom pack had attacked her and her parents, and sadly her parents were outnumbered and were killed by the pack and their leader, as she saw her father get killed, saw him fall from a fierce attack, heard her mother cry out in sadness, she woke with a start, and tears welled up in her eyes. She began to cry quietly, trying not to wake her parents, but Roxas heard her crying and woke up. Seeing that Luna was crying, he gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug, letting her cry, her tears wetting his fur, Emerald woke up as well and looked up sleepily to see what was going on, and seeing her daughter crying, came over and hugged her as well.

"What happened?" Roxas asked as he gently rubbed Luna's back. Luna sniffled and rubbed some tears away before she tried to talk, "I...I had a dream about what happened to my mom and dad...and it scared me so I woke up, but it made me sad!" she started crying again. Emerald gathered her into her lap, kissing her on top of her head, "oh, Luna, it's ok, I'm sure your parents miss you very much, and we'll make sure those houndoom never try to hurt you." Roxas nodded and Luna looked up and smiled. "Now", Roxas said, "how about we go back to sleep?" Luna nodded sleepily in agreement and cuddled between Emerald and Roxas, Luna went back to sleep.

* * *

**Luna had a nightmare but her parents made her feel better, aww! tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Difference and Acceptance!**


	9. Preparations

Difference and Acceptance

Sorry for the late chapter, enjoy!

* * *

As the Lucario continued to prepare for their journey, Luna was bored one day and decided she and Lucas would go in the forest and find some things themselves, so after getting permission from Russell, they ran off into the forest.

They picked a couple large leaves off of a plant, "we can carry things in these." Luna said. Placing them on the ground they began picking berries, Lucas occasionally popping one in his mouth instead of putting it on the leaf with the others. Luna noticed after he had done it a few times, "hey, don't do that!" she scolded, then slapped his paw gently, Lucas just lowered his ears and rubbed his wrist with his other paw.

While they were picking berries, Ursaring appeared, "hi Ursaring! what are you doing?" Ursaring smiled, "well little one, soon I'll be hibernating, so im enjoying myself until then" he said, then stuffed some berries in his mouth. While they talked and picked berries they didn't notice the other Ursaring aproaching, but he did. Standing up, he ushered Luna and Lucas behind him, as the other Ursaring appeared. After a few growls and paw swipes the other Ursaring understood that his opponent was protecting the riolu like they were his own cubs and left.

Once the other Ursaring was gone, Luna picked up the leaf holding the berries she had picked, motioned to Lucas that they were leaving, waved goodbye to Ursaring, who waved back before going back to eating berries, and they moved on. As they walked they looked around, noticing other pokemon were getting ready for winter as well. Flocks of pidgey flew overhead, a furret scampered to it's nest, and hiding in the bushes, a stantler watched as they walked by.

Soon they saw the biggest apple tree they had ever seen. Luna climbed the trunk and pulled herself onto a branch, before jumping on it to shake the apples off. They laughed as Lucas ran to catch the apples as they fell, then Luna climbed down from the tree and helped pick up the ones Lucas missed. The wind blew slightly and some of the leaves fell from the branches of the tree. Luna ran to catch them as they fell, laughing as she did, then she fell to the ground and rolled around in the leaves.

Luna got up and they gathered up the berries and apples and headed home.

*meanwhile, at Shadowflame's Pack*

Shadowflame took in a breath and let it out. It was a beautiful day, and his pack members were out enjoying the sunshine and cool weather. He chuckled as he watched one of the poochyena snap at a falling leaf and chase after it. Annabelle came over, kissing him on the cheek before sitting down next to him. He smiled, "do you like it here?" He asked, She nodded, "I love it here, and it looks like my houndoom do too. Indeed they did, they chased each other through the leaves, the poochyena jumped in leaf piles to hide and when another poochyena or a houndour came by, they jumped out at them, before bursting into giggles.

He watched his sons Harvey and Leo jump and play together, pouncing on each other and rolling around on the ground. Shadowflame chuckled as he watched them, "It makes me wonder how those two can act like pups when they are grown up." Annabelle just smiled at him, "let them have their fun." They smiled at each other, then heard someone approaching, someone Shadowflame thought he would never see again.

"Riven?! what are you doing here?" Riven just scowled as he stood in front of Shadowflame. "When you get beaten by your enemy, your pack calls you weak and kicks you out" he growled. Annabelle looked worried, "what should we do?" she asked Shadowflame. "Well, considering I know how he feels, since I was kicked out of the pack I grew up in, I won't make him leave," and then he muttered, "as much as I want to."

"He can stay here if he wants to." Annabelle agreed, even though she didn't like the idea of him being there either. Riven huffed and limped off to a spot under a tree and laid down, ignoring a houndour pup that was chasing a poochyena.

Shadowflame just growls and turns away so he doesn't have to look at Riven.

*back with Luna and Lucas*

It was getting late by the time Luna and Lucas got back, but at least they got back before bedtime. They stored the food they had gathered and told Russell all about what they saw while they were gone. Then Luna told Lucas goodbye and went home to her parent's and told them about what she did that day. Hard to believe that in a few weeks winter would be coming.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! comments and reviews welcome!


	10. The Journey

Difference and Acceptance

hope you're enjoying this! feel free to comment and review

* * *

A chilly wind blew across the land, blowing the now brown leaves off the trees. The cold wind woke Luna up. She stood up and shivered as another cold wind blew by. Fluffing her fur to stay warm, she looked around, her breath showing as little clouds in the cold air. She noticed Russell talking to some of the adults. "We'll leave early tomorrow morning, and take the path that we all know," he explained, "Maria and I will lead the group, you will keep an eye out for danger and protect the riolu if need be."

The lucario nodded their understanding. Dimitrius was nervous, he knew he needed to tell Luna about this after the meeting. His glasses started to slide down the bridge of his nose and he absentmindedly pushed them back up. Russell continued, "If any houndoom appear, one of you will gather the Riolu and then the others, myself included, will try to chase them off, and will only fight if necessary." He then dismissed them and they went to tell their families. Dimitrius got up and went to find Emerald and Roxas. On the way he spotted Luna and approached her.

Luna smiled as he approached. "Hi uncle Dimitrius!" she called as he came up to her. He smiled, "hello, little one. Where are your parents?" Luna pointed to where they were, sitting under a tree and talking. "Come on," he told her, "let's go talk to them." Luna nodded and grabbed his paw, walking over to the two lucario. "Hello Emerald," Dimitrius greeted the shiny lucario, who smiled at him, then he turned to his brother, "and hello, brother."

"Hello, Dimitrius," Roxas answered, "what brings you here?" he asked. Dimitrius sat down next to them, Luna sat down in his lap. "I wanted to talk to you about something. You know winter is approaching, right?" They nodded, "well, I know you two have gone on this journey several times, but I'm assuming Luna hasn't done this before." Luna looked up at her uncle, a confused look on her face, "never done what, uncle Dimitrius?" He looked down at her, she was so small, the journey might be difficult for her, especially since the houndoom pack saw her as a target for attack.

"When winter comes, we have to find shelter against the cold," Dimitrius explained to her, "so we go to these caves nearby to stay in during the winter. But we have to be careful, because houndoom tend to attack during that time, since they know when to look for us." Luna just buried her face into the fur on his chest, shaking a little. He looked down at Luna, then looked at Roxas, "her parent's were killed by houndoom," he explained, "so she's afraid of houndoom." "Poor thing," Dimitrius looked down at Luna sadly, "no wonder she's afraid." He gently rubbed her back and Luna peeked up at him, her pink eye showing from where she had her face buried. Luna smiled and wrapped her little arms around his waist.

Smiling, he ruffled her headfur and then wrapped her up in a hug. After a few minutes Dimitrius let Luna go and she happily ran off to talk to her friends while he stayed to talk to her parents some more. Coming up to John, Mick, Sabrina and Lucas, they were sitting in a circle. "hi guys!" she greeted them happily. "Hi Luna!" they answered. Luna sat next to Lucas, "so you know how we're going on a trip tomorrow? Lucas nodded, "I've done it a few times, most of the time there aren't any problems getting there, you'll be fine." Luna drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging them. "I hope so." She shivered slightly from the cold.

The next morning, Roxas walked over to where Luna laid sleeping, crouched down and shook her gently, "wake up, Luna..." he whispered. Luna woke up and looked at him sleepily, "what daddy?" He helped her up, "It's time to go," he said and led her and Emerald to where everyone else was gathered. "All right, everyone!" Russell addressed the lucario, "Everyone grab something to carry and follow me." Luna shivered in the cold, but followed her father as he grabbed a basket of apples and joined the others. Once they all had something to carry, Russell, Maria and Lucas at the front of the group, they set off for the winter caves.

* * *

*At Shadowflame's pack*

"Ok, Everyone," Shadowflame said to his gathered pack, ignoring Riven, "The Lucario should be on the move, I, Annabelle and a few other's will go on the hunt and try to catch up to them. "If we can catch them off guard we might be able to bring a few down and have plenty of food." Harvey and Leo were excited, they were finally going to go with their father on the big hunt. "We'll leave in a few hours, so be ready by then." once he had dismissed everyone, Riven walked up to him, "you better not be hoping that I'll be coming with you." He growled, glaring through his one eye, the other closed with a scar over it. Shadowflame growled, "No, you're not coming with us, you're staying here."

"Good" Riven growled and then stalked away. Shadowflame just snarled at him and went to find Harvey and Leo. "Are you two ready for your first big hunt, boys?" Harvey was very excited, "Yes, Father! yes yes yes!" He jumped around excitedly, before pouncing on Leo, wrestling with him playfully. "Now, now boys, play nice," he told them, a hint of amusement in his voice. Meanwhile one of the poochyena had approached Riven, who was sulking in his cave away from the others. "What's wrong Mister?" he asked. Riven just snarled at him and the little poochyena ran away crying.

Annabelle watched as the poochyena ran by and was comforted by one of the female houndoom and then went over to Shadowflame. "Hi mom!" Leo greeted her from his position on his back, because Harvey had him pinned down. Annabelle smiled, Leo had recently started calling her mom, and since she was mates with Shadowflame now she didn't mind, she thought of Harvey and Leo as her own pups now, just like Nicky and his brother, the poochyena pups. "Harvey, please get off of your brother," she told him. He nodded and got off of Leo, who got up and shook the dirt off his fur. "Come on you two, we have to get ready." They nodded and followed her, Shadowflame following behind.

*a few hours later*

Once the pups were safe with the houndoom staying behind, the group prepared to leave, and took off.

* * *

*Back with the Lucario*

Luna walked with the group, talking with Lucas or just sticking by her parents. She didn't know the houndoom pack was heading their way. A pidgeotto landed on a branch and watched the large group of Lucario walk by, "ah, the Lucario migration, on time as usual," he chuckled and started preening his wings. Luna heard a noise and looked in the direction it came from but it was just a pachirisu gathering acorns. Lucas came to her side, grabbing her paw and squeezing it gently, he was there for her. Luna smiled at him and squeezed his paw back. They looked up and saw a flock of pidgey fly overhead, Luna wished she could fly like them.

As they got closer to their destination, the sun had slowly been descending in the sky and Luna was getting tired. Roxas noticed this and scooped her into his arms before starting to walk again. Despite the amount of Lucario carrying things they were walking pretty fast so it's no wonder Luna was having trouble keeping up. Once they could see the Lucario go by, Shadowflame reminded his sons, "now remember, we will not attack until we surprise them, since they'll be concerned with keeping their cubs safe, they might not be fast enough to fight back." They ran through the forest to get ahead of them and be ready to ambush them. Lucas thought he heard a rustling in the bushes and looked over, a houndoom burst through followed by several more.

Luna gasped as she saw the same houndoom she had seen that one time before. Roxas put her down and pushed her towards the group of riolu huddling behind Maria before going to join the others in confronting the houndoom. Shadowflame grinned evilly, his sharp fangs showing as he watched the Lucario, Harvey and Leo stood tall on either side of their father. "What do you want Shadowflame?" Russell yelled. Luna cowered in fear behind Maria's leg at the sight of the houndoom, she whimpered and buried her face so she didn't have to look. "Isn't it obvious?" Shadowflame barked, "we're here to fight!" Roxas fired off a warning shot in the form of an aura sphere at Annabelle, the force knocked her to the ground. "Mom!" Leo yelled before going to her side, Harvey growled.

"You'll pay for that!" Shadowflame howled as he launched himself at Roxas. Luna peeked out to look at what was happening but hid again when she saw Shadowflame, not wanting to see him attack again, a few tears tried to squeeze out of her tightly closed eyes. Roxas managed to dodge and glared at the Houndoom. Emerald placed herself in front of Roxas, giving Shadowflame a hard smack across his muzzle, leaving a few lightly bleeding scratches with her claws

Harvey opened his mouth and sent a flamethrower at Russell, but he dodged. Shadowflame howled signalling the others to attack and the two groups lunged at each other, a large group of the two packs attacking each other. The riolu were scared, they were crying or trying to hide from the horrible sight. Lucas went over to Luna and they hugged each other, eyes closed. As the battle raged around them, the two pack leaders faced each other. "You won't get anywhere this time, Shadowflame!" Russell yelled as he and Shadowflame circled each other. "Oh really? well we'll just see about that," he snapped.

Russell dodged as Shadowflame shot flamethrowers at him, "hold still!" Shadowflame barked. Shadowflame growled and attacked again, this time the flamethrower singed some of the fur on Russell's arm, he cried out in pain and gripped his arm. Luna couldn't stand seeing him be attacked anymore, she broke away from Lucas' grip and ran over to Shadowflame. "You're a big meanie!" she yelled and clamped her little jaws on Shadowflame's right leg. "Ow! get off of my you little brat!" He shook Luna until she flew off and landed a few feet away. "Luna!" Emerald yelled and ran over to her. "Are you ok, Luna?" she asked worridly as Luna struggled to get up before slowly getting to her feet. "I'm ok, Momma." Luna had a few bruises but was mostly ok.

Looking around, Shadowflame noticed several of his pack members where down and they were outnumbered. "You win this round," he growled and signaled to his pack they were leaving. Once all the houndoom were up, he limped off with his pack. When they were gone, the Lucario gathered the riolu and set off again. Russell, who was holding his arm still, said, "We aren't far now, just a little bit further. So they gathered their things and kept going. As the sun was setting Russell pushed through some bushes and there they were. "Alright everyone, here we are!" Russell exclaimed as The Lucario began going into the caves and setting the food down, using the smaller caves for storage and then going into the main cave.

* * *

Tune in next time to see what happens next! :3


	11. A Winter Birth Part 1

Difference and Acceptance

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter. changed the rating to T just to be safe.

* * *

It was nighttime, and a cold winter wind swept through the main cave where all of the Lucario and Riolu were sleeping, waking a certain white furred Riolu. Grumbling sleepily, Luna rolled over onto her back and sat up, she had been woken by a burning feeling within her that usually faded after a few minutes, she wasn't sure what it was, but it had been happening for a few days now. Getting up, she walked to the entrance of the cave and looked outside. Snow blanketed the ground and the moon and stars shone brightly in the sky.

` Deciding to take a walk to see if it would tire her out she stepped out into the snow, shivering slightly from the cold snow touching her feet. Looking back into the cave, she thought about going back in and curling up against her daddy's back and trying to go back to sleep but she shook her head and began her walk. If she was lucky her footprints would lead her back here when she got tired.

Luna fluffed her fur up to stay warm, glad that her winter coat protected her from the cold wind. As she walked, she admired the scenery, ducking when a noctowl swooped by on silent wings. Then, she heard a voice, "What are you doing out in this cold, child?" Startled, Luna pricked her ears and looked around, eyes wide open. Noticing a rather large pine tree, she saw what looked like the entrance to a cave or den had been burned into the trunk. Sitting near the entrance inside the tree was a Ninetales.

"Come closer, child, so I can see you better," The Ninetales beckoned her forward. Luna cautiously stepped forward so she was a little bit closer. Looking the Ninetales over, she noticed that it was female, and instead of cream colored fur, she had light violet colored fur, and the tips of her tails were light blue instead of orange, her eyes were light blue as well.

After looking Luna over, the Ninetales stood up and beckoned Luna in by gesturing with her head. "Come in child, where it's warm," Once Luna walked in, they sat down near the fire that was crackling merrily in the center of the den. "I guess I should introduce myself," the ninetales said as she carefully lowered herself into a lying down position, it was obvious that she was pregnant and near full term with her cubs. "My name is Silverwind," she introduced, "my mate is a Manectric, his name is Gale. He should be back soon..."

Luna thought for a minute, before shyly introducing herself, "my name is Luna..." Silverwind smiled as she let Luna snuggle up against her for warmth, "Well Luna, why don't you stay with me for awhile before you go back to where you belong," Silver winced slightly, thinking she felt a small pain in her belly, but didn't say anything about it. *I hope Gale returns soon, if these cubs are coming tonight*

Luna felt Silverwind's belly muscles tighten for a moment before relaxing, and looked up at her, "are you ok?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine, child, you don't need to worry about me." Silverwind told her.

*Gale's Point of View*

I began running straight home once I sensed Silver had gone into labor. Why did I think going hunting this late, with her about to give birth to our cubs, was a good idea? I raced through the snow, desperately wishing I was a pokemon better suited to this climate, but I pushed on.

*back with Luna and Silverwind*

Luna watched as Silver paced back and forth, pausing when the slight pains hit. After being told that the ninetales was in labor, she didn't know what to do except sit and watch. As another pain hit, Silverwind squeezed her eyes shut tightly, *Gale, I hope you get here soon!* she whimpered. Soon Luna decided to keep Silver by the fire and stay with her, at least until Gale came back.

*Gale's Point of View*

Soon the den was in my line of sight, "Silverwind! I'm coming!..." but some of my words were broken off by the wind. I hoped that she had heard me.

*Silverwind's Point of View*

Silverwind pricked her ears, "Silver...win..!...I'm...com...!" she understood some of the words and knew her mate was close. She laid down and shifted her top hind leg to the left a little, intending to rest between contractions, when her water broke! Silver's eyes widened when she saw the fluid that was flowing out of her and was slowly making a small puddle. She laid her head down on the ground and squeezed her eyes shut as a sharper contraction hit, desperately wishing Gale was here and comforting her.

As if her wish was granted, Gale burst into the den, shaking the snow from his fur. "Gale...!" Silverwind panted, "you're...finally back..." Gale hurried over to her and nuzzled her, "there, there," he soothed, "I'm here now," he licked her forehead. Then he noticed they had a guest, and his fur bristled nervously, he didn't know that Silver had company while she was in labor, and wasn't sure about this strange Riolu.

"Don't worry about her, Dear...I invited Luna in to warm up from the cold and invited her in, she was keeping me company while I was waiting for you to return..." Gale sighed, "fine..." He looked over at Luna, "come here, pup, so I can get a good look at you," Luna walked over slowly, Gale looked her over, then grinned, "haven't seen one like you before, but you're pretty cute." Luna just rubs the back of her head and blushes a little.

"Now, we might need water, I noticed a lake on my return, let's go see about getting some," He turns to calm his mate, "we'll be back soon," They went out to the lake, but it was frozen, Luna felt the burning feeling she had felt off and on all night, like some power deep within her wanted out. She focused on that feeling, and when she opened her mouth, a stream of fire shot out and melted the ice, surprising Luna and Gale.

"H...how did I do that?" Luna gasped, Gale stared at her with wide eyes before snapping out of it.

*Luna's Point of View*

I don't know how I did it, one minute I feel this burning power within me, the next, I'm shooting fire from my mouth! If I didn't know any better, I'd say I just used Flamethrower!

Gale's Point of View

This pup manages to impress me more and more, first with her appearance, and now with what she just did! I've never seen a Riolu shoot fire from their mouth before, I didn't know they could use Flamethrower!

Gale scooped some of the water into a bucket and they ran back to the den. Silverwind was curled into a ball, shaking occasionally from contractions that were getting closer and closer together.

"Silver, you wouldn't believe it! this kid used Flamethrower! I didn't think Riolu could learn to do that!" Silver looked thoughtful, "they can't, but I guess Luna is just special," Gale set the bucket of water down by the fire and went back to comforting his mate. Another hour of contractions went by, when Silver yelped and said she needed to push.

"Oh arceus," she whined, "It hurts," Gale licked her forehead soothingly, "shhh, just try and relax and get comfortable," he told her. Silverwind exhaled - trying to relax - before stretching out on her right side after the contraction faded, waiting for the next one to begin.

While that was going on, Luna wondered if she should leave now, and started to leave, but Gale stopped her, "don't leave, Pup, we don't want you to freeze out there." Silver nodded from where she was on the ground. She might be in labor, about to have her cubs, but she didn't want Luna to leave yet. "Yes child, please, stay a little while longer."

"If you don't mind, then ok," Luna sat down and leaned back against the wall of the den where she could watch but was out of the way. When the next contraction hit Gale positioned himself beside Silver to comfort her and she took a deep breath and bore down hard, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth. Soon she let's out her breath, panting, "Arceus, I might have done this before but it's still painful." Indeed, she had three litters before this one but was caught off guard by the pain every time.

*Silverwind's Point of View*

I was in pain, I could feel the cub move down with every push, bringing it closer to coming into the world. After the last push I could feel the cub crowning, a burning pain spreading through me, making me yelp in pain.

*Gale's Point of View*

I was scared. As I encouraged Silver and comforted her, I desperately wished there was more I could do. Looking over at the pup that was visiting, I saw her watching and looking worried, and knew she was wishing she could do something too.

Luna jumped at Silver's pained yelp, she was hoping Silver would be ok. Gale took a peek as Silver pushed again, seeing a head, he wagged his tail happily and turned, "keep going, Silver! I see a head!" Silver grinned but that quickly turned to a grimace as the pain returned and she gave another hard push and the head was out. Gale nuzzled her, "one more push and it's out, love!" he said excitedly.

Silverwind smiled tiredly and with a final push the cub slid out from it's mother's body. Silver sighed happily and sat up as Gale cut the cub's umbilical cord with a claw and let it's mother lick it clean. The little Electrike cub coughed and began yelping as it took a breath but calmed down when it felt it's mother licking it. "It's a boy, hon." Silver told Gale happily. Gale began to tear up happily as he nuzzled his son, who then crawled to his mother's side and began feeding.

Silver was finally able to relax and sleep with her cub until the next cub decided to make it's presence known.

* * *

Part 2 will be up soon. reviews welcome!


	12. A Winter Birth part 2

Difference and Acceptance

* * *

here's part 2! enjoy this slightly longer chapter!

* * *

Barely half an hour passed before the next cub decided to make itself known. Gale moved the first cub closer to himself to allow Silverwind more room to move. Sighing, she moved herself into a squatting position before pushing, the cub moving down the birth canal and widening it as it went. "mmmnn" Silver grunted as she pushed, before letting out her breath and inhaling before pushing again. "Come on, little one..." she whimpered.

"Keep going, you're doing very well," Gale encouraged her, before trying to comfort the whimpering Electrike cub by his side, "Shhh, little one, your mother is busy with your sibling." He licked the cub on his head. The cub calmed down and snuggled into his Father's side, comforted by the familiar scent of the much larger creature beside him.

Silverwind bore down again, feeling the cub crowning she pushed harder and the head appeared. Allowing herself some time to rest before the next contraction hit. Groaning, she squatted and and bore down one more time, and the second cub slid free. "You did it!" Gale cried as he got up without disturbing the cub beside him and came over to lick Silver's cheek and cut the cub's umbilical cord before nudging the little vulpix closer so she could clean it.

Like her brother, the vulpix cub cried as she took her first breath but calmed down when Silver began licking her. Silverwind was getting tired, but even as she rested and fed her second cub, she still had three more on the way and waited for the next one to come. She licked and nuzzled her mate lovingly, glad she had him by her side during this time.

Luna smiled at the sight of the two cubs, they were so cute! and even though she didn't like seeing Silverwind in pain, as long as she was ok she wasn't as worried as she was. Gale let the little vulpix have some bonding time with her mother before placing her with her brother and licking both gently. "just three more to go," Silver sighed tiredly, panting a little, before struggling into a squatting position using Gale for support.

Silverwind pushed, and expected to start feeling the cub start to descend, but nothing happened. She let out her breath and panted.

* * *

*Silverwind's Point of View*

That's odd, usually the cub begins descending when I start to push, but this one didn't budge. I'm wondering if this one is bigger than the others.

* * *

Silver took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, chin against her chest, ears pinned down flat. "hrrrgh, hhhhnnn, mmmm," she groaned as she kept the push up as long as she could. Nothing happened. She took another deep breath and tried again, bearing down hard. This time she felt something shift and the cub began to descend, although a bit slower than the other two had.

"C...can you see anything?" she asked Gale, who shifted his position to try to see if the cub had started to crown but didn't see anything. "No, nothing yet, love," he shook his head. Whimpering from the pain Silver didn't have to wait long for the next contraction and pushed harder than she had before, feeling the cub stretch her birth canal before finally feeling the burning pain of the cub crowning. "I can see the head!" Gale exclaimed, "push harder!" he added. Another push and the cub slowly inched out, stopping when the shoulders started to appear.

"Yep...that's definitely a big one!" Silver said to herself through gritted teeth as she let a contraction wash over her and felt the large cub between her legs. One last push brought the large cub out. Gale once again cut the cord with a claw and the cub shook it's head and coughed, but this one didn't cry like the others when it took it's first breath, and this vulpix cub was different from his sister, his fur was golden yellow, his headfur was a lighter orange, but like any newborn vulpix, his single tail was white.

"Oh, well look at you," Gale cooed, "you'll grow up to look beautiful like your mother one day," he told the sleeping shiny vulpix cub. Silver was given a break from contractions, and was glad for it, she was getting tired. She laid down and rested and bonded with her cubs and tried to regain some of her strength. Gale licked the sweat from her face.

Silverwind was too tired to squat again, so she stretched out on the ground, and the shiny vulpix cub was placed with his siblings. Silver nearly curled in on herself when she pushed this time, just wanting to get the cub out, "hrrrrgggh...hhhhhnn..." she groaned, before yelping from a sharp pain, causing Luna to flatten her ears to her head. "Gah!" Silver whined, "it hurrrrts!" Gale nuzzled her comfortingly before going back to keeping an eye out for the head appearing.

Silver just took a deep breath and bore down, the cub descended and began crowning in a short time, in no time at all it was out after another push. It was another Electrike, and this one was male too, but his fur was white as snow, and his stripes were a light pink. The cub's cord was cut and he was cleaned off. Gale, Silver, and even Luna were in awe over this cub, "He...he's an albino..." Silver said in awe. Gale was amazed as well, "Oh my, he's beautiful, Silver..." Silver had to agree, "indeed he is, dear, indeed he is..."

"Alright, love, one more and you're done!" Gale told his mate, she nodded and they nuzzled each other, looking over at their cubs lovingly. With her next contraction, Silver braced herself, *Here we go, last one...* She thought before beginning to push. This cub took no time at all in coming, it only took two pushes before it came out. Like her brother, the little vulpix cub was snow white from her head to her single tail, with light pink headfur. Sadly, this vulpix cub was smaller than the other cubs, and did not cry or whimper after her cord was cut and she was cleaned off.

* * *

*Silverwind's Point of View*

Oh, my beautiful cub! Wait, why isn't she breathing? Oh I hope she isn't dead! That would be terrible..

Gale placed an ear on the cub, "oh no, she isn't breathing!" He panicked slightly. "What are we going to do, Silver?" Silverwind didn't know what to do, this hadn't happened to her before. Gale carefully placed his muzzle over the cubs, and tried getting her to breath by blowing air into her lungs. After a few tries, the cub coughed and began breathing on her own.

* * *

*Gale's Point of View*

Thank Arceus she's ok, I was afraid that cub wasn't going to make it. She might not make it, since she is the runt, but hopefully she'll grow to be a strong pokemon one day.

* * *

Silver finally got to nurse all of her cubs and get some well deserved rest. "I'm very proud of you, love, five healthy cubs." Gale gazed lovingly with pride at the two electrike and three vulpix cubs nursing from his mate, from his spot lying down opposite of her. The first electrike cub and one of the Vulpix cubs crawled over and snuggled up at his side, he nuzzled them lovingly.

Luna came over to get a good look at the adorable cubs. Silverwind smiled tiredly at the Riolu. "Oh, Silverwind, they are adorable!" She squealed. Gale smiled happily, "thank you, pup, they are quite adorable." "And now come's the fun part, naming them," Silverwind was tired but she would rest soon. "Yep, what should we name them, love?" Gale asked. Silver thought for a moment, "you can be Danny," she nuzzled her first born, "you can be Lucy," she nuzzled the girl vulpix, "you can be Zack," she nuzzled the shiny vulpix boy, "you can be Winter," she nuzzled the albino electrike, "and you...you can be..." she looked at the albino vulpix, "Can I make a suggestion?" Gale asked, "can I name her after Luna?"

Both Luna and Silverwind were shocked but Luna nodded, honored that one of the cubs would be named after her. Silverwind agreed, "that's a lovely name, Dear," The vulpix, now named Luna, looked around from where she was at her father's side before struggling to open her eyes and managing to blink them open after a few minutes. She looked up at the riolu she had been named after, and Luna saw she had beautiful pink eyes, just like her.

Soon Silverwind gave in to her exhaustion and fell asleep. Luna decided it was a good time to go, and after gently stroking little Luna, gave her silent farewell to Silverwind, kissing the ninetales on the cheek gently, Silverwind smiled in her sleep, said goodbye to Gale, and left, looking back one last time at the family before heading back. But sometime in the night, her tracks had been covered. Luna decided to try something. Clearing away some of the snow, she placed her paw on the ground and tried to sense the auras of the others, aura sensors lifting slightly.

Despite the fact she hadn't done it before, she managed to locate the others. When she got back, she swore to tell no one what she did, and if anyone asked, she would say she was watching the sunrise. Indeed, the sun had begun to rise as Luna was heading back, so when she got back to the cave, Roxas asked her where she had been. "I was just watching the sunrise, Daddy, then I talked to a noctowl I saw for awhile." Roxas nodded and walked off.

Luna didn't like lying to her father, but she wanted to keep her secret a secret. Then Lucas came over, "hi Luna," Luna smiled, "hi Lucas," then she thought for a minute, "can you keep a secret?" Lucas had a confused look for a minute, then answered, "sure, I guess, why?" Luna looked around before grabbing Lucas' ear, "come on," they went outside and around into the woods behind the cave, before she let go. Lucas rubbed his sore ear, "ow...so what did you want to tell me?" Luna grinned, "I went on an adventure!" Lucas gaped, "you did?" "yeah," then she motioned him to come closer.

Then she began whispering in his ear, "I woke up last night from that burning feeling, you know how it's been bothering me?" when he nodded she continued, "well, I got up and decided to take a walk, and after a noctowl almost hit me while flying by, a pregnant ninetales noticed me and invited me into her den. I was only going to stay for a little while, but then she went into labor and her mate showed up and they didn't want me to freeze so I stayed and got to watch her have her cubs, two electrikes and three vulpix, they were adorable! the ninetales and manectric even named one of the vulpix after me, how cool is that?"

Lucas was surprised, "wow...that is pretty cool..." Luna continued, "and you know what else is cool? watch," she focused, then opened her mouth and a stream of fire went into the air. Lucas was shocked and jumped back, eyes wide, "how did you do that?!" Luna shrugged, "I don't know, one minute I feel the burning feeling, the next I focus on it and I start breathing fire, and riolu can't learn flamethrower." Lucas shrugged as well, calming down from his shock. "oh well," Luna then glared slightly at Lucas, "remember, keep this a secret, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I hope I can trust you to keep quiet." Lucas nodded, a little frightened, then grinned and poked Luna, "you're it!" he laughed, Luna sighed and shook her head, before taking off after her friend. Hopefully he would keep her secret safe...

* * *

I know Riolu/Lucario can't learn flamethrower but I thought it would be cool for Luna to learn it


	13. Romance

Difference and Acceptance

* * *

**I haven't been posting on this story for awhile so here's a new chapter. There is a swear word in this chapter and a sex scene. I haven't done a sex scene before so I hope it isn't too bad**

* * *

Shadowflame paced back and forth in his cave, debating how he was going to tell his mate what he wanted to say. He had been waiting for a while now, but he was sure he wanted to ask Annabelle about having pups. He figured it was time they start their family, so Harvey and Leo could have siblings and he could have pups that were his own, even though he thought of his adopted sons as his real children.

"She might not even want to..." Shadowflame mumbled, as he looked out the entrance to his den, watching the other houndoom playing in the snow, trying to melt the snowflakes with fire, or hiding in the snow and jumping out at each other. He shook his horned head and set a determined look on his face, *I'll just ask her and see what she say's* He thought as he walked out into the snow, in search of Annabelle.

He found Annabelle sitting under a tree, telling a story to a group of wide eyed poochyena and houndour pups, and his two grown up adopted son's were listening too. It appeared she was telling them about how he fought Riven and brought her here. "...And then Shadowflame chased Riven off and after that I came with my houndoom and came here. The End." After that the group dispersed, Annabelle smiled as her mate came over.

"Speaking of Riven, where is he?" Shadowflame asked as he sat down beside Annabelle. "I haven't seen him since our failed attack on the Lucario." Annabelle nosed Shadowflame's cheek in greeting before responding, "He ran away with Archer, said he was going to start a new pack with her." "Damn it," Shadowflame swore, Archer was a shiny houndoom and the best hunter in the pack. Figures he would take off with her, he had noticed she was attracted to the mightyena. "Somehow I knew he would get her to go with him, but she was my best hunter."

He gritted his teeth, "But good riddance to Riven, at least we won't see him anymore." He shook his head. "Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you," Shadowflame turned to Annabelle, then took a breath, before asking, "How would you feel about having pups?" Annabelle gave him a startled look before replying, "W-well, I never thought about it, and I knew I would never have pups with Riven, and when I came to live with you, I wasn't sure if I would want to or not. I-"

Shadowflame nuzzled her gently, "It's ok if you don't want to." Annabelle shook her head, "No, it's ok, I go into heat in a few days, so we could try then if you wanted to." Shadowflame grinned, "Of course, that would be wonderful!"

* * *

*A few day's later*

Annabelle was lounging under a tree, front legs tucked near her chest, watching the pups play. They made her want pups of her own. As she watched them, she felt a strange warmth in her lower body, and knew that her heat was beginning, and for the few days she would be on her heat, she and Shadowflame would be trying to get her pregnant so she could have her own pups. She grinned happily and got up and went to find Shadowflame.

She found him in his usual spot, and walked up to him before whispering in his ear. His eyes widened and he nodded before they proceeded to their den. Harvey looked up from where he had been wrestling with his brother, to watch his parent's go by. He had been wondering why his father had been so happy the past few days. "I wonder what has father so happy," he wondered. "I dunno," Leo answered before pushing Harvey off of him and then pinning him down. "Hey, that's not fair!" Harvey exclaimed before the two began to playfully wrestle once again.

Once Shadowflame and Annabelle had gotten to their den, Annabelle brushed against her mate, flicking her tail under his nose. He could smell her scent and could tell she was in heat. Shadowflame gently pushed his mate down on the ground with his paw, and then slowly licked her, starting on her muzzle, and trailed down her neck. Once he got to her lower lips, he teasingly and slowly ran his tongue over them, causing Annabelle to shiver and a small squeal to come from her mouth.

"Ohhh, Shadowflame..." Annabelle moaned happily, as Shadowflame continued to lick her lower lips, causing her to squirm and shudder. Then she got an idea. She got up and pushed Shadowflame down. "What are you doing?" Shadowflame asked, though he looked at his mate lovingly. "Just repaying the favor, Dear." She said before lowering her muzzle until it was above his member, which was beginning to harden. She slowly ran her tongue along the length of it, before engulfing it with her muzzle, causing Shadowflame to gasp with pleasure.

Annabelle continued to run her tongue along Shadowflame's member, occasionally nipping it gently. "ohhh...ahhh...Annabelle...don't...don't stop..." Shadowflame moaned, throwing his head back and hissing through his clenched teeth. He soon felt his release coming. "Annabelle...I'm gonna cum..." he warned her, before he shot his load into her mouth. Annabelle gulped it all down before releasing his member, licking her muzzle, "You taste delicious," She said. Shadowflame blushed.

Shadowflame sat up, "Oh, my lovely mate," he smiled lovingly at Annabelle, "would you do me the honor of letting me mate you?" Annabelle blushed as she nodded, before turning and leaning forward on her front paws, raising her rump into the air, moving her tail aside. Shadowflame mounted her, lining his member up with her entrance.

With a nod from Annabelle, Shadowflame pushed into her entrance. Annabelle gasped at the sudden move, as Shadowflame pulled out almost all the way, and then pushed in again. For awhile it was just Shadowflame thrusting in and out and Annabelle moaning in pleasure. Soon, Shadowflame was ready, "Here I come, love," He managed to say before he released into Annabelle, calling out her name as he did.

Once he was able to Shadowflame pulled out of Annabelle and then laid down, exhausted. Annabelle laid next to him. "That...was...wonderful.." Shadowflame managed to say. Annabelle nodded, then looked up when she heard footsteps. "Hello, boys," she smiled. Harvey and Leo came in and laid down beside their parent's. "Hey, Father," Harvey asked, "I was wondering, what have you been so happy about the last few days?" Leo nodded, "Yeah, I was wondering that too..."

Shadowflame looked over at Annabelle before looking at Harvey again. "Let's just say your Mother and I are trying to have some siblings for you..." Leo cocked his head, "You mean...you're trying to get Mom pregnant?" Leo asked. Shadowflame looked nervous for a minute, but nodded. His sons smiled before they got up, and left. Shadowflame and Annabelle smiled at each other, before they laid down, and got some sleep, tired from what they just did.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I might have another chapter up later today so keep an eye out**


	14. Houndour Pups and Snow Riolus

Difference and Acceptance

* * *

***Last time on Difference and Acceptance Shadowflame and Annabelle were trying to have pups. Let's see if they were successful***

* * *

`After a wonderful night filled with several matings Shadowflame and Annabelle fell asleep, exhausted but happy. Sometime in the early morning Annabelle's inner sense had told her that their efforts were successful. She was pregnant. When she woke up she was excited to tell Shadowflame the good news. Seeing as he was already up, she went to go find him.

Annabelle found Shadowflame sitting near their den and watching the pack. She walked over and sat down next to him, "Good morning love," she greeted him by licking his cheek. "Good morning," he nuzzled noses with her, "how did you sleep?" Annabelle shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, I slept fine," she couldn't hold her excitement in any longer and squealed, "Ooh, Shadow, I have wonderful news! I'm pregnant!"

Shadowflames eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, tail wagging furiously. "Really?!" he asked. "Yes! we're going to be parents, Shadow!" Annabelle said happily. Shadowflame howled joyfully at the news. "We must tell the pack the wonderful news!" Annabelle nodded in agreement and Shadowflame turned towards the park and barked sharply to get their attention.

The members of the pack turned to their alpha, muttering to each other, wondering what he wanted. Even the poochyena brothers sat quietly. Once everyone had quieted down, they watched as Shadowflame's stern face broke into an excited grin, as he said, "everyone, Annabelle and I have some exciting news...we are expecting pups!"

There was an outburst of noise as calls of congratulations and howls of excitement filled the air, causing several bird pokemon to squawk and flee the trees nearby. Even the poochyena and houndour, who didn't know what the excitement was all about, ran around, barking joyfully. "You hear that Leo? We're gonna have siblings! Oh, I wish Flick was here." Leo nodded, "Me too, but this is great! we can teach them all kinds of things as they grow up!" The two began to playfully wrestle one another.

* * *

*Meanwhile, away from the celebrating Houndoom and back at the Winter caves, Luna was having a bad day.*

Luna walked through the snow, scowling grumpily. She was cold (A tree branch had dumped snow on her), and she was mad (Lucas ruined her snow sculpture). Stomping through the snow she suddenly shivered, despite the fact her white fur had grown thicker during her time here to protect her against the cold. Sniffling, she sneezed, and a small flame exited her mouth.

Rubbing her nose and sniffling again, she growled and kicked at a snowbank. Her foot connected with an unseen rock in the snow and she screeched, grabbing her foot in pain and hopping around, tears budding at her eyes. Sighing, she limped to another rock and sat down. Drawing her knees up to her chest and setting her chin on her paws, she thought back to what had happened earlier...

* * *

*earlier that day*

Luna hummed happily as she scooped up some snow and smoothed it down on her creation. It had taken most of the morning, but soon she would have her surprise for Lucas done, she just needed to add the face, and it would be done. Luna carefully placed two stones in place for the eyes and used her finger to make the smile, then stood back to admire her work. A snow sculpture of a riolu smiled back at her.

Suddenly Lucas and another Riolu appeared out of nowhere. "Lucas, watch out!" Luna screamed but it was too late. Lucas hadn't been watching where he was going and crashed into the sculpture. Lucas shook the snow off his body and stood up, Luna was in tears. "You...you ruined it!" she wailed, "you ruined my riolu sculpture!" Lucas walked over, "what? I'm sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to..." "I worked so hard on it all morning and I was going to show it to you and then you ruined it!" Luna yelled at him.

Lucas tried to put a paw on her shoulder and calm her down, "Luna, I'm sorry," he tried to apologize again but Luna pushed him away angrily and stormed off, "forget it!" she yelled as she left, leaving Lucas confused and sad behind her.

Luna stomped through the snow, angry that all her hard work had been ruined. She wasn't watching where she was going and smacked into a tree, "Owwww," she moaned and rubbed her sore nose, until the tree branch above her dumped snow on her head. Shaking the snow off, she growled and ruffled her wings, and continued walking, which led her to where she was now.

Lucas walked up to Luna, he had worked hard on something special to make up for what he did and it was also an apology. "Um...Luna?" he walked up to her. "What?" Luna snapped, "I just wanted to apologize...and...I have something to show you." He pulled Luna to her feet.

"I'm sorry too, Lucas...it's just that I worked so hard to make that snow riolu for you, and then it got ruined. It made me upset, and then I got snow dumped on me and I hurt my foot." "Well, I'm still sorry. Does your foot still hurt?" Luna noticed that it didn't, it stopped hurting shortly after she sat down. "No, it doesn't hurt anymore, and it's ok, I can always make another one."

Lucas smiled mysteriously, "Actually, I have a surprise for you, no peeking!" he said and then went behind Luna and put his paws over her eyes. "Now, no peeking until I say so." Lucas led Luna back to where her sculpture had been and then uncovered her eyes, "SURPRISE!" standing where Luna's snow riolu had been, were two new snow riolu, one even looked like Luna.

Luna gasped, smiling and eyes sparkling, "oh...wow, Lucas, those are amazing!" She walked up for a closer look, "how did you make these?" Lucas smiled, "I got my friend Markus to help me." The other riolu appeared from the bushes, "he agreed to help me with this even though I was the one who ruined the one you made." Luna engulfed Lucas in a hug, "Thank you, Lucas!" Lucas smiled again and hugged her back.

"Friends?" Lucas asked. Luna nodded, still hugging him, "of course, we never stopped being friends." The two separated and just stood, admiring the snow riolus.

* * *

**Now we'll get to see how Shadowflame handles Annabelle's pregnancy as it progresses and maybe Flick will make an appearance later on. And it was sweet of Lucas to cheer Luna up by making those snow riolus**


	15. Luna Runs Away

Difference and Acceptance

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been awhile since I last updated a chapter to this story, sorry ^^; but I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

* * *

Luna woke from her sound sleep and yawned, stretching her body before standing up. Noticing it was nearly dawn, she gazed at the assortment of sleeping Lucario and Riolu scattered about the large cave before noticing Lucas was not sleeping next to his parents.

Stepping outside, she called his name, "Lucas?" she whispered, "Luuuucassss" she called out quietly. "Psst, Luna, up here." She heard Lucas whisper from somewhere. Turning towards the sound, she saw Lucas sitting on top of the cave, his legs dangling over the entrance. Luna walked around to the back of the cave, and climbed the hill it was sunk into, before walking over and sitting down by Lucas.

"What are you doing up so early?" Luna whispered, turning to the shiny Riolu sitting beside her. "I couldn't sleep, besides, I didn't want to miss the sunrise," he answered. The two looked up at the sky, a small scattering of stars still visible, although in the distance the sky was starting to change from a deep blue to a rosy pink mixed with orange as the sun would soon appear.

"Look!" Lucas suddenly pointed a paw toward the sky, "a shooting star! hurry, make a wish!" Luna closed her eyes and clutched her paws together as she silently made a wish, then opened her eyes and turned to Lucas, still smiling. "So? what did you wish for?" She asked with a shy smile. "I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true." Lucas stuck his tongue out as Luna pouted, "fine, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She finally said.

Lucas nodded, "ok...I wished that we would be friends forever." Luna cocked her head, before a big grin spread across her muzzle, "Silly," She told him, "I wished for the same thing." The two friends stared at each other, before Lucas grinned and the two laughed, not caring who heard, and threw their arms around each other in a hug, before turning to watch the sun slowly rise up from the horizon, bathing the bare ground and sparse patches of what little snow was left in golden-orange light.

Meanwhile, unknown to the two Riolu, two Lucario were listening to them. "Isn't it lovely to hear them getting along so well?" Emerald said with a happy sigh. Roxas only nodded silently in agreement, he wasn't much of a morning pokemon. Dimitrius walked over to the two adults. "I've been watching those two, and I believe they very well may be meant to be together later on in life." He smiled. Emerald nodded happily, "oh, yes, that would be wonderful."

* * *

*Later that morning*

Once all the other Lucario and Riolu had woken up and had breakfast, Russell gathered them together. "Everyone," he began, "It is now time to head home, winter is now over and we are no longer in danger of freezing in the cold. Once everyone is outside we will head back." With that he turned and exited the cave, his mate Maria in tow. Looking up to the top of the cave, he called to his son, "come down now, son, we're about to leave." Spying the albino riolu beside Lucas, he added, "you too, Luna."

The two Riolu joined paws and jumped to the ground, landing on their feet. Emerald and Roxas exited the cave and Roxas smiled fondly at Luna before swinging her up onto his shoulders. Once everyone was ready, the large group pushed through the bushes and began their return home.

As the group finally came into sight of their home, Luna gasped happily as she saw the meadow she had come to call home. She jumped down out of her father's arms and ran happily through the grass, the other riolu getting the same idea and beginning to chase each other and roll in the grass. Luna's foot connected with a rock and with a cry of surprise she tripped, but instead of falling, she found herself...floating?

Indeed, she turned her head and saw her wings flapping for all they were worth, finally able to support her small body, and preventing her from falling. Grinning happily, she flapped her wings and rose higher. "Momma, Daddy, look, look! I'm flying!" She cried happily as she flitted around, Lucas looking up in awe. "Oh, Roxas!" Emerald cried, tears of joy budding in her eyes, "Our little girl is flying!" Roxas watched proudly along with all the others as his daughter finally flew for the first time.

* * *

*A few weeks later*

"Can't catch me!" Luna giggled as she hovered in the air, before taking off again as Lucas sprinted after her. "No fair," He whined, "I can't catch you when you fly." Luna giggled again, but landed and finally allowed the shiny Riolu to tackle her to the ground.

Roxas watched the two from his position under a tree, smiling slightly as the two Riolu wrestled playfully and rolled on the ground. "Roxas...can I ask you something...?" Came Emerald's soft voice from behind him. The red and black furred lucario turned to his beautiful mate, "Of course, dear," he replied softly, he rarely acted like this. Emerald fiddled with her paws, before turning her emerald green eyes up to her mate, "Could we possibly, um, try for another cub?"

Emerald never was able to concieve a cub before, and she had tried many times. Sadly every attempt ended up in her misscarrying or not getting pregnant at all. When Dimitrius asked if she and Roxas would want to adopt Luna, she was overjoyed to have a cub of her own, especially since the poor thing had no one to take care of her. Roxas' eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded, "Yes, if you feel you're ready to try again, we will." (Although it wouldn't be until a year later that they would try for one.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucas had Luna pinned down, "prepare for the tickle beast!" he cried playfully, "oh please, no, anything but that!" Luna cried in mock fear, before bursting into laughter. Neither of them noticed the small gang of Riolu approaching them, led by Dustin, their leader, and Tammy, the female Riolu that had told Lucas to mind his own business the first time they had encountered Luna.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? it's the white freak!" Dustin snickered as he walked up, flanked by Tammy on one side, and another male Riolu named Finn on his other side. "Dustin what are you doing here? I thought your mom told you to leave us alone." Luna said with a trace of fear in her voice from her spot on the ground. Dustin rolled his eyes, "honestly, do you think anyone cares? no one here likes you anyway." Luna gasped, "that's not true! Lucas does, and so do his parent's, and my Momma and Daddy and Uncle Dimitrius."

Tammy and Dustin shared a smirk, before the female Riolu said, "You really think so? they just care for you out of pity, that's the whole reason those two Lucario took you in, because they really are like the rest of us and wish you hadn't come here." Tammy grinned evilly. Luna gasped again and tears came to her eyes, "No, no that isn't true!" she cried out.

Dustin snapped his furry fingers, "Tammy, Finn, take care of pretty boy, the rest of you, let's show snowy here what we should have done a long time ago." Luna whimpered as the other Riolu dragged Lucas off, kicking and protesting, before she was kicked in the arm. Crying out in pain, she clutched her bruised arm and struggled to stand up, only to be kicked a second time and landing on the ground.

Luna squalled as a fist connected with her eye, leaving it bruised, before whimpering as Dustin loomed over her, an evil grin on his face as he had two of his buddies hold her arms down. "I've been wanting to do this for awhile," he rubbed his paws together before lifting his foot, and stomping down on Luna's left wing.

Roxas's ears twitched as he heard a high pitched 'Riiiiii!' recognizing it as the sound a young Riolu in pain makes. He stood up from where he had been snuggling with Emerald. "Stay here, Em, I better see what's going on." Following the sound, he headed off in Luna's direction.

Tears of pain running down her face, Luna finally managed to struggle to her feet, and, wincing at the pain in her now limp wing, she sniffled and ran, not caring where she went, obviously no one cared about her, she thought, and she took off into the forest, running as fast as she could despite the pain in her leg.

Lucas was dusting himself off as Roxas approached, "What happened here?" he asked. Lucas looked up, "Luna got hurt really bad, I couldn't see what happened, but I could tell she was in trouble." He then looked where Luna last was, "wait, where did she go?" Roxas began to panic slightly, "Luna! where are you?" He cupped his paws around his muzzle, "LUNA!" he called for her. Emerald came over after becoming curious herself, "what's wrong, dear?" Roxas turned to her with a worried expression, "Lucas told me some of the other Riolu harmed Luna, and now we can't find her."

Emerald gasped, tears filling her eyes, "My baby? no! We have to find her!" She began crying, burying her muzzle in Roxas's chest fur. "I'll go get my dad to arrange a search party," Lucas said before running off, leaving Roxas to comfort his mate.

* * *

*Back in the forest with Luna*

Luna sniffled, tears sliding down her cheeks. She had slowed to a walk once the pain in her leg became too much. She adjusted her broken wing so it wouldn't hurt so much, and looked around, not recognizing where she was, but not caring, why should she? no one cared about her. She hung her head as she sadly went on her way, stopping to rest once she became too tired to go on.

"Now what do I do?" Luna said to herself, then sighed and placed her chin on her paws, careful not to touch her black eye. She sat in silence for awhile, sniffling occasionally, before she heard rustling in the bushes, her ears pricking up at the noise. "Momma...? Daddy...?" She asked hopefully, thinking one of her parent's had come looking for her. Instead, what came through the bushes was an elderly shiny Houndoom with a notch in her spade shaped tail.

Luna screamed.

* * *

**Luna ran away! Oh noes! D: It doesn't help those mean Riolu told her no one cared about her...Hopefully that Houndoom is friendly! It also looks like Luna might have a little brother or sister in time. reviews plz.**


	16. Is This What Love Is?

Difference and Acceptance

* * *

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I felt since I got chapter 15 up I might as well work on another chapter. In this chapter we'll be checking up on Shadowflame and see how he feels about becoming a father soon, and how Annabelle is coping with her pregnancy. I'm basing Houndoom Pregnancy off of a Wolf so her gestation will be 9 weeks. She's currently 3 weeks pregnant.**

* * *

Every Spring was special for a Houndoom pack. The males got to court females, the females would talk about which male was best and who they wanted to mate and have pups with, and the pups got to run around and chase butterflies and playfully wrestle together in the grass.

All the houndoom were cheerful, except for one. Resting in the shade of a tree, a pink, tan and black female houndoom was miserable.

Annabelle groaned. As happy as she was to finally be pregnant, she wasn't liking how it seemed to make her tired all the time. She slowly stood up from where she had been laying on the ground, and went to find her mate. At three weeks pregnant, her tummy was only slightly rounded, unlike one of the other houndoom females, who was getting close to dropping her litter and was carrying four. Her tummy was quite swollen.

Spring also meant Harvey and Leo were finally old enough to find mates of their own, but neither of them seemed interested. A few of the Female Houndoom seemed interested in the two Males, silently admiring their lightly muscled builds and sharp curved horns.

"Man, I don't understand girls sometimes," Harvey grumbled as he and Leo engaged in their favorite pastime, play fighting. Leo rolled away from his brother and fell into a crouch, his rump in the air, tail waving playfully, "Yeah, I know, everytime Spring comes they start acting crazy, watching the guys and making sure they look good." He yelped as Harvey launched a sneak attack on him and pinned him to the ground.

* * *

Shadowflame watched from his spot nearby, a small grin formed on his muzzle as Harvey attacked his brother. Shadowflame knew Harvey had the skills to be a good Alpha if he tried, or even be a good mate for any female. He then frowned, 'but,' he thought to himself, as Leo got the upper paw and bowled Harvey over, 'neither of them seem interested in any of the females.' He sighed, 'maybe in time they'll stop being so childish and realize that there are quite a few females interested in them'.

Annabelle walked over and sat next to Shadowflame. "What's wrong dear?" she asked. Shadowflame sighed again, "Nothing, it's just, my boys are old enough now to find mates of their own and I'm afraid they'll decide to leave, like their older brother Flick did." Annabelle frowned at his downcast look, and licked his muzzle. "Don't worry, Shadow, they have to grow up eventually, besides, you never told me about Flick."

Shadowflame smiled slightly at his mates affection, and began the story, having a flashback as he told the tale. "_It was a warm sunny day, back when I was still struggling to find pack members. I was out hunting, stalking a Stantler fawn when I heard whimpering from some bushes. Curious, I walked over to the bush and poked my head in. What I saw almost broke my heart. Three Houndour pups, barely a year old lay on the ground. Obviously they weren't old enough to be away from their mother, so why were they here? I thought to myself. I couldn't just leave them there, though, so very carefully, I picked one up by the scruff of it's neck and carried it home, then returned and did the same with the other two._

_ Once I had all three safely in my den, a female houdoom who at the time was nursing her own litter, offered to care for them until they could be weaned. I of course allowed her to do so, and then I would raise them myself. When they got older and could eat solid food they acted like normal pups, running underfoot and playing together. They all loved me and knew me as their parent._

_ I watched them grow up and learn to hunt and how they played together, always roughousing. But Flick was never too rough with his brothers, he was very gentle because they were smaller than him. One day Harvey came back with his first kill, a pidgey. He was so proud of it and I praised him on a job well done. When Flick became a teenager he came to me one day and had me sit down with him, he said: 'Dad, I feel like I could be a great leader like you, so I'm going to go and start my own pack, and maybe one day you will see me again.'_

_ Of course, I was sad, but I understood and knew he was right. Harvey and Leo were saddened by the news when their big brother told them he was leaving, they were reluctant to see him go and cried for a time after he left. But in time they knew they would see him again and played with each other like old times._

Coming out of the flashback, he finished, "And I know one day he'll return, he's still my son and I am proud of him. I can only imagine what he's doing now." Annabelle who had listened quietly as he told the tale, had tears budding in her eyes. "Oh, Shadow," She whispered, "I had no idea, it's a wonder the poor things survived that long on their own before you found them, I wonder what drove their parent's to abandon them..." Shadowflame slowly shook his horned head, "I don't know, but they are safe and loved with me now," He paused to watch Harvey and Leo, Leo had Harvey pinned under him and Harvey was begging him to get off, "Even if two of them still act like pups." He said with a chuckle.

Annabelle smiled softly, "Remember, I have our pups on the way, they'll be here in a few more weeks." Shadowflame got a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I'm not sure what to think about that. I've raised pups before but they weren't my own. Now I'll be having pups that are my own flesh and blood, and I'm a little nervous."

Annabelle chuckled and shook her head. "You think that's bad, I'm the one who has to give birth to them. I've never had pups before and I think I'm more nervous than you are. I've seen that one female that looks ready to give birth any day now and she doesn't seem bothered by it at all." Shadowflame walked around Annabelle and leaned down to push his nose against her belly then stood up, "Well Angela has had several litters before. She's experienced with this. I remember when she had her first litter," He shook his head, "She was freaking out when she first went into labor. Thankfully her mate was able to calm her down."

His mate grinned, "Well I hope you're there to help me when the time comes, I'm not sure I could do it without you." Shadowflame moved so he was sitting next to Annabelle and pressed his forehead against hers. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harvey and Leo were still wrestling, Leo had gotten Harvey under him and was gently chewing on his tail, teasing him. Two passing female houndoom giggled as they watched the two males, one turned to the other and said, "Ooh, Skyla, look at him," She motioned to Leo with her nose, "He's a handsome one." Skyla nodded, "I agree Lyra, but I'm liking that other one more." She only had eyes for Harvey. Lyra and Skyla were sisters, and had been looking for a pair of handsome males such as them. Harvey had pushed Leo off and pinned him down again.

"Harvey...gerroff me!..." Leo grunted under his older brother's weight. Once Harvey got off of him, he saw the two approaching females, and his eyes widened in surprise and his tail went straight up when one of them, a petite female with her headfur flopping over one eye approached him. "Hi there, handsome," She said. "H...hi..." Leo stuttered, a dark blush settling over his muzzle.

Harvey raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at Leo, "Dude, what's wrong with you?" When Leo didn't answer, Harvey huffed, shrugged, and walked off. Soon an unknown Male approached the pack. He was looking for females. Leo snorted an ember tinged cloud of smoke and shook his head in irritation, then turned his head only to see the new male amongst the pack members.

Harvey sat down with a thump in surprise at how handsome the new male looked. He had never felt like this before. The male caught sight of Harvey and came over. Harvey admired the Male's well muscled body and sharp gaze. He knew a good looking male when he saw one. The Male flashed a grin, showing his sharp teeth and long canine teeth, and gave a wink. "Well, what do we have here?" He said as he circled the smaller Male. "I am Harvey. My Father is the pack Alpha." Harvey puffed his chest out proudly.

"And if your wanting to claim a female, you better talk to my father first." Harvey said. The unknown male stared at him, then roared with laughter. "You've got spunk, I like that, kid." He chuckled, "Call me Dark." Harvey smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you, Dark." He ducked his head, to hide the blush forming. What was wrong with him? He had to talk to his Father about it.

* * *

*Back with Luna*

_ "Now what do I do?" Luna said to herself, then sighed and placed her chin on her paws, careful not to touch her black eye. She sat in silence for awhile, sniffling occasionally, before she heard rustling in the bushes, her ears pricking up at the noise. "Momma...? Daddy...?" She asked hopefully, thinking one of her parent's had come looking for her. Instead, what came through the bushes was an elderly shiny Houndoom with a notch in her spade shaped tail._

_Luna screamed._

"Goodness, Child, whatever is the matter?" The Houndoom Female said as she approached the Riolu cub. Luna scooted back as the Houndoom approached her, until her back touched a tree and she couldn't go any further. "G-get away from me!" Luna screamed, but the Houndoom didn't stop until she was right in front of her. Luna whimpered and leaned away in fear as the Houndoom sniffed her and then looked her over.

"Leave me alone" Luna whimpered as she struggled to stand, then cried out and fell as her hurt leg rebelled against her. "What in the world happened to you, Child?" The Houndoom Female walked over and carefully curled up around the hurt cub. Luna sniffled and told her what happened. "...And that's why I ran away. I was told no one cares about me..." The Houndoom looked at Luna with pity in her eyes, "My word, Child, you poor thing," She licked the tears from Luna's face, "Well, no worries Child, Mama Tidepool will take care of you. Now, tell me your name."

"I...I'm...Luna..." Luna stammered. Tidepool gently inspected Luna's wing, "never in my life have I seen a Riolu like you, and I'd say your wing is broken, but don't worry, Mama Tidepool know's someone who can help us with that." She slowly stood up, picked Luna up by the scruff of her neck, and placed her on her back, before turning and going back the way she came.

* * *

**Shadowflame tells the story of how he found Flick, Harvey and Leo, and he and Annabelle discuss how nervous they are about becoming parents. It looks like Leo may have hit it off with a Female but Harvey seems to have caught the eye of an unknown Male, I wonder how it will turn out. And turns out the Female Houndoom is friendly, and is going to help Luna with her broken wing. I wonder who she was talking about...? Reviews plz!**


	17. Meeting Mist

Difference and Acceptance

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Luna's head bobbed as Tidepool the Shiny Houndoom carried her through the forest. "Are we there yet?" Luna asked quietly. Tidepool chuckled and shook her head.

"Nearly there Child, be patient." The Houndoom said. Luna sighed and clung to Tidepool's shoulders as they walked.

They soon pushed through some bushes and entered a small clearing, above the stars shone softly and small purple flowers dotted the grass. Luna slid off Tidepool's back with a thump. Tidepool gave the small Riolu a soft smile before looking around the clearing.

"Mist should be around here somewhere..." She said. Then she called out, "Mist! Mist where are you?"

There was silence in the clearing, before out of the forest flew a small green Pokemon. They flew up to Tidepool and smiled.

"Hello Tidepool, it's been awhile." Said the Pokemon. Luna stared up in awe. Tidepool smiled and said, "It has been awhile, Mist. I need a favor from you."

Mist noticed the Riolu watching her and slowly approached the Riolu, "Hello there, little one. What's your name?" Luna smiled shyly. "My name is Luna, who are you?"

The Celebi smiled and gently patted Luna on the head, "My name is Mist, I'm a Celebi." She then studied Luna. "From the looks of things, Tidepool, the favor you need is for me to patch this little Riolu up." Tidepool nodded as Mist looked over Luna's bruises, her black eye, and gently prodded Luna's wing, causing her to wince.

"Sorry..." Mist said apologetically as she backed up. "But I believe I can help you." The Celebi backed up, closed her eyes, and concentrated. Luna looked on in confusion with Tidepool sitting next to her as strange green energy seemed to appear from nowhere and gathered around Mist.

Mist then opened her eyes, which glowed the same soft green as the energy, and pushed her hands forward. Luna could only watch as the green energy surrounded her, and gasp as her bruises faded, her black eye disappeared as if it were never there, and the bones in her wing moved back in place. She slowly stood up experimentally, and smiled happily as she realized she could stand without pain.

Luna was so excited she jumped in the air and flew about the clearing, thanking Mist over and over for helping her. "No problem." Mist giggled. "I gotta go now, Tidepool, but anytime you want to talk you know where to find me." With a wink the Celebi disappeared.

Luna slowly fluttered her wings as she clumsily landed. "Come now," Tidepool had gotten up and was turned towards a path out of the clearing, "It's late, I'll show you to my den."

Houndoom and Riolu then walked down the path back into the forest. As they walked, various pokemon stopped what they were doing to watch the odd pair, a Shiny Houndoom and a Riolu with white fur and wings.

Tidepool's den was a rather quaint little shelter in the roots of an old stump. Luna hesitated before entering. Tidepool entered after, albeit a bit slower, before walking over to the pile of grass that made up her bedding. Luna, still wanting to keep her distance from the Houndoom, curls up on the ground where she is.

Frowning, Tidepool walked over to the Riolu cub, and curled up next to her for warmth. "Goodnight, Child" She whispered before drifting into sleep. Luna didn't respond.

* * *

This began Luna's yearlong stay in the forest. Although she didn't know it at the time.

As the weeks passed, Luna slowly became used to living in the forest. Although her fur soon became scruffy from lack of grooming and from scampering through the undergrowth and getting leaves stuck in her fur, to the Riolu's annoyance.

Another thing Luna hated was being stuck with Tidepool. Even though the Houndoom had helped her wounds heal, Luna was still afraid of her.

Luna sighed and pulled a few berries off a bush before popping one in her mouth and chewing. Living in the forest was...different. But it was better than living where she wasn't wanted. She didn't notice Tidepool approaching and was quite startled when the Houndoom dropped a Stantler fawn onto the ground with a thump, causing Luna to jump into the air in alarm.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Child," Tidepool walked over and nuzzled Luna, who leaned away from her in fear. "Care to join me?" The Houndoom asked as she walked back to the dead Stantler, "There's plenty for both of us."

Luna could only gulp and shake her head while shivering. Riolu mainly ate berries, and even as adults rarely if ever ate meat. Tidepool shrugged and turned to her meal, Luna turning her head and closing her eyes as the Houndoom dug into the dead body.

* * *

*Back with the Houndoom Pack*

Annabelle, now 6 weeks pregnant, was laid under a tree, snuggling with her mate Shadowflame. Shadowflame lovingly nuzzled her as she pushed her forehead against his muzzle. "I love you so much, you know that?" The pink Houndoom said to her mate.

Shadowflame chuckled, "of course I do, and I love you too." Annabelle then felt something in her stomach move. "Shadow, they're kicking!" Annabelle gasped as she felt her pups move. Shadowflame laid his head against his mate's belly, and soon felt one of the pups push against him. His eyes widened, "hi in there..." he said, "can you hear me? your mother and I love you very much..."

Annabelle smiled lovingly as her beloved talked to their pups. "I think I feel...three in there." She said as she felt several sets of paws pushing from the inside causing movement that could be seen on the outside of her belly.

Shadowflame then looked up to watch one of his Sons, Leo sitting with his new mate. Leo had recently claimed Lyra as a Mate and the two couldn't be more happy. Of course her Sister Skyla was hurt to learn Harvey wasn't interested in her. But she soon found another suitable Male.

Speaking of Harvey, he was off in the woods secretly meeting up with Dark, the Male Houndoom that he had met the same day Leo met Lyra. He still hadn't told his Father because he wasn't sure how he would react to his Son being with another Male.

"Leo, come over here," Shadowflame called to his Son. "Coming Father!" He called. "I'll be back Lyra." He gave her a loving lick on her muzzle before walking over to his Father. Shadowflame smiled as he approached. "Would you like to feel your siblings move?" he asked. Leo nodded and placed a paw on his Mother's stomach. "Wow..." Leo's eyes widened as he felt a pup kick against his paw.

"Say, Leo, where's your brother?" Shadowflame asked his enraptured Son. Leo turned to his Father, "I don't know, he went off somewhere but I didn't see where. He's been doing it a lot though."

Shadowflame sighed, 'where has that boy been going?' He thought, but nonetheless said, "Go find him for me, will you?" He asked. Leo backed up with a "Yes Sir!" and took off across the meadow, calling "Harvey! Where are you?" and occasionally trying to sniff him out.

While he did that, Shadowflame went back to nuzzling Annabelle's belly. The Female Houndoom rolled over onto her back, showing the swell of her stomach. She squealed as Shadowflame nuzzled her, "Shadow! that tickles!" she laughed.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"You know my Dad would probably kill me if he found us. Right?" Harvey said as he lovingly nuzzled the larger Male beside him. Dark gave a fire tinged snort and chuckled. "We'll be fine as long as he doesn't".

Harvey laughed with him, "you're right. Our love will have to be a secret." He prepared to give the other Male a kiss but was interrupted by rustling bushes. Suddenly another Houndoom burst through, "Harvey!" Leo shouted, startling the other two Males.

"Arceus, Leo! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harvey attempted to calm down from the sudden outburst from his brother.

"Harvey, Father want's you!" Uh...what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I was trying to enjoy the company of my potential mate until you showed up. We aren't mates because I'm sure Father would kill me if he found out. So don't tell him!" Harvey snapped.

Leo snorted. "Of course I won't tell him. But I hope you're planning to tell him at some point?" He asked his Brother.

Harvey rolled his eyes, "duh, of course I'm going to. In fact, I might as well do it now since he wants me anyway."

"So it's decided then." Leo nodded and the three exited the forest and made their way to the Alpha of the pack and their Father.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Harvey will tell his Father about Dark in the next Chapter. Reviews plz.**


End file.
